Máquina do Tempo Vivendo Contigo
by Jou-ChanHimura
Summary: Continuação fic Máqina do Tempo Sonhos Contigo... E se agora fosseo Kenshin a viver no mundo dela? Sem saber de tudo o que se passou antes?
1. Chapter 1

**REPOSIÇÃO**

**O SITE APAGOU A MINHA HISTÓRIA DIZENDO QUE NÃO ESTAVA DE ACORDO COM AS REGRAS ESTABELECIDAS...**

**Eu entrei em contacto eles disseram que já estava resposta, no entanto, ainda não o tinham feito, por isso eu decidi repô-la eu e adicionar um novo capítulo.**

**Desculpem**

**Máquina do Tempo vivendo contigo**

**Capitulo 1 – Mais um dia nas nossas Vidas**

A Kaoru acordou sobressaltada com o toque horrível do despertador. "Arrrr." – ela tocou na parte de cima do relógio para adiar o alarme por mais dez minutos. _Tenho que trocar de despertador_. – ela pensou ainda com o sono a toldar-lhe os pensamentos.

Era dia de aula de Probabilidade e Estatística na faculdade e ela sabia que não podia faltar porque senão não ia conseguir fazer o teste. _Mas porquê que a aula tem de ser tão cedo?_

De novo o som do despertador se fez soar. "Bolas!" – ela levantou-se desta vez irritada. Às vezes sentia-se não como uma jovem de 20 anos, mas como uma velha cansada e rabugenta.

A jovem entrou na casa de banho ainda com o cabelo todo despenteado e mecanicamente pôs pasta na escova dos dentes e olhou-se ao espelho. Os dias começavam todos da mesma maneira desde há três anos atrás. _Mais um dia na minha vida…_

_::::_

A Megumi atirou-se para a cadeira. Estava exausta, tinha terminado o seu turno de 48 horas seguidas. Era difícil conseguir pensar direito depois de tanto tempo a dar ordens, operar, decidir… Além disso estava ansiosa para ir para casa. Desde que ele tinha aparecido na vida dela tudo se tinha tornado mais interessante.

Ela sorriu. Nunca um homem a tinha negado tantas vezes como ele, mas nunca a Megumi tinha gostado tanto de alguém como gostava dele. "Ken…shin" – os seus lábios saborearam o seu nome. A forma como ele tinha aparecido na vida dela era mágica… Um homem que aparece do nada, não se lembra do passado, da família, de onde veio… Nada… Uma folha em branco… Ao início ela pensou que o ruivo fosse recuperar a memória aos poucos, mas tudo o que ele falava era muito vago. Palavras… frases incompletas… Nada de concreto. Ele era um mistério.

Bondoso, gentil, meigo, compreensivo, sem falar de todos os outros atributos que o Kenshin tinha que a faziam andar completamente apaixonada por ele nestes últimos três anos.

A Médica não hesitou em convidá-lo a viver em casa dela assim que lhe deu alta. "Por uns tempos." – ela tinha garantido ao seu irmão Enishi. Mas o tempo foi passando e ela arranjava sempre uma maneira de o fazer ficar. E ele, como não queria ser indelicado, cedia, porque a respeitava, porque lhe estava grato por tudo o que ela tinha feito por ele.

Ela fechou o cacifo e pegou na carteira: "Hora de voltar para casa."

::::

"Kenshin, já fizeste a guia da carga que vai sair às cinco?" – o chefe perguntou ao entrar no pequeno escritório.

O ruivo tirou os papeis de uma das prateleiras empilhadas na secretária e deu-os ao homem de fato: "Já. O Cliente pediu para acrescentar mais umas coisas hoje de manhã, mas já está tudo carregado e pronto a partir, não precisa de se preocupar."

O Chefe olhou para o rapaz e sorriu: "Sabes Himura, tu podes não te lembrar do teu passado, mas eu quase que aposto que era isto que tu fazias dantes." – e deu uma gargalhada. Nunca tinha tido alguém tão eficiente. Ele lidava com tudo de uma forma quase perfeita, mantinha a calma, arranjava as soluções certas, na altura certa…

O olhar do jovem ficou distante: "Não sei… Eu tento não pensar nisso…"

O Chefe pegou nos papeis: "Se eu perdesse a memória, a primeira coisa que me preocupava era se tinha deixado alguém para trás… Se havia alguém a quem eu pudesse fazer falta…" – o homem deixou-se levar pelos seus próprios pensamentos. Apercebendo-se de que estava a divagar, ele gesticulou com as mãos, qualquer coisa como. _Não ligues são pensamentos de um velho chefe que já não tem mais nada de interessante na vida… _e saiu deixando atrás de si um Kenshin ainda mais pensativo.

As palavras retumbavam na sua mente… _Alguém a quem eu faça falta… _É claro que ele tinha pensado nessa hipótese. Mas ninguém tinha aparecido à sua procura, nem no hospital nem depois. A única pista que ele tinha era aquela medalha… Ele supôs que teria sido um presente de alguém da sua família, e por isso, adotou o nome inscrito nela, Kenshin Himura. Mas, mesmo aquele pedaço de prata era incompleto, como tudo resto na sua vida… O que era o KK? Aquelas iniciais poderiam levá-lo a alguém, alguém que o conhecia… Mas quem?

Às vezes tinha sonhos, mas quase nunca eram bons… Sonhava com mortes, com o som de lâminas a esbaterem-se como que numa luta. Nos seus sonhos havia chuva, sangue, mortes… Quando não eram maus os seus sonhos eram abstratos… Havia claridade e uma essência… um perfume gentil e doce… Mas não havia vozes, nem imagens… Só aquele cheiro. E depois ele acordava.

O seu passado tinha algo de mau com certeza. Mas também tinha algo de bom. Ele conseguia senti-lo. Só não percebia o quê…

Ele olhou para o relógio. Já eram quatro e meia, hora de sair. A Megumi devia vir exausta do turno… Ele levantou-se, pegou nas chaves do carro e saiu do escritório.

::::::

Ao chegar a casa deu de caras com o irmão da médica e uns amigos à entrada de casa. O Enishi estava e exibir o seu novo brinquedo… Um carro topo de gama que os pais lhe tinham dado… Claro… mais um mimo … era mesmo daquilo que ele precisava para ser menos arrogante…

Como de costume o Enishi ignorou-o ao cruzarem a entrada. O Kenshin não sabia o porquê, mas o irmão da médica nunca tinha gostado dele… Se calhar nem mesmo o próprio Enishi sabia o motivo de tanto ódio contra o ruivo…

Entrou em casa e pousou a pasta no sofá. "Hoje vieste cedo." – A Voz dela surgiu por detrás dele. "Eu sabia que tu acabavas o teu turno por esta hora." – ele sorriu.

"Tu és sempre tão atencioso Kenshin." – ela caminhou para mais perto dele.

"O que é aquilo com o teu irmão?" – o Kenshin apontou para o exterior. Sim. Ele tinha evitado o contacto com ela mais uma vez.

"Os meus pais decidiram dar uma motivação ao meu mano casula para acabar a faculdade este ano." – ela respondeu sarcasticamente.

O Kenshin deu costas e caminhou para o frigorifico: "Não me parece que isso o vá ajudar muito." – tirou a jarra da Àgua, encheu um copo e bebeu.  
Pelo olhar que ela tinha, o ruivo sabia que ela ia tocar no assunto de novo.

A médica aproximou-se dele de novo, encostando-se na mesa ao seu lado. "Relembra-me de novo o porquê Kenshin?" – ela fixou o olhar nele séria. Ele suspirou. Quantas vezes já lhe tinha explicado aquilo? Porquê que ela era tão persistente? Ele acariciou-lhe a face: "Megumi, tu és linda, inteligente, lutadora… Mas eu não posso ter um relacionamento com alguém se nem sequer sei se sou casado, se tenho filhos… Eu não sei quem sou! E não te quero colocar numa posição constrangedora."

Ela abanou a cabeça. "Kenshin… Mas eu gosto de ti." – ela colocou o braço à volta da cintura dele: "Eu não quero saber do teu passado… Só me interessa o agora, o presente!" – Aproximou os seus lábios dos dele, mas de imediato o ruivo delicadamente a afastou. "Desculpa. Talvez um dia… Mas para já… Ainda é muito cedo…" – e dito isto saiu da cozinha.

A Megumi sentou-se. _Três anos não serão tempo suficiente Kenshin?_

_::::_

"Vá lá Kaoru! Até é divertido! Ser estudantes sem ter nada o que fazer! E tu queres arranjar um emprego a part-time?" – a Misao quase que gritava com ela.

A Kaoru fez sinal para falar mais baixo: "Shiu…" – as pessoas em volta estavam a olhar para as duas raparigas na mesa: "Tu fazes-me passar cada vergonha!" – ela corou de embaraço.

"Eu só não entendo o porquê disto agora, Kaoru!" – os olhos verdes da outra jovem tentavam arranjar uma resposta para aquela súbita decisão da amiga ."A reforma dos teus pais serve para pagar a tua casa e todas as despesas…"

"Eu quero manter-me ocupada." – a Kaoru remexeu a comida no prato – "Além disso, um dinheiro extra dava jeito…"

Uma outra bandeja foi pousada na mesa abruptamente: "Uau, dia de almondegas… Como eu gosto da comida do refeitório." – as duas raparigas olharam para o Sanosuke aparentemente insatisfeito com a comida. "Sabes… Pelo menos aqui podes comer sem ficar a dever nada a ninguém." – a Kaoru deu um gole no sumo.

"O quÊ?" – A Misao deixou a sua posição relaxada na cadeira e olhou para o Sano com um ar ameaçador: "Tu ainda não pagas-te a tua dívida no Restaurante da Tae?" – ela levou as mãos à cabeça. Bolas! Às vezes a Misao era mesmo emotiva. "Eu não sei como é que ela ainda te deixa lá ir!"

O jovem esboçou um sorriso travesso. "Nem todas as dívidas são pagas com dinheiro, doninha!"

A Kaoru desferiu um pequeno murro no ombro do amigo: "À hora de almoço não Sano, por favor…"

A Misao ficou ainda mais histérica: "O quÊ? TU TROCAS SE…" -. Ela gritou, mas de imediato a Kaoru lhe tapou a boca e a fez lembrar-se de que estavam num lugar público com montes de gente à volta a ouvir. Mesmo assim o ar de espanto na cara da Misao não se desvaneceu, agora num tom de sussurro ela perguntou: "Tu pagas a tua comida com sexo?" – ela perguntou incrédula.

O Sano só mostrou os dentes.

"Que nojo!" – As duas falaram em uníssono.

O rapaz riu-se. Aquilo não o magoava… Elas eram da família por isso não havia mal, sabia que nada entre eles mudava…

"De que é que vocês estavam a falar quando eu cheguei?" – ele perguntou para mudar o assunto.

A Misao partiu uma almondega a meio e espetou o garfo nela: "Imagina que a nossa amiga Kaoru quer arranjar um emprego!"

O Sano voltou a sua atenção para a rapariga do seu lado esquerdo: "A sério?" – quando viu a jovem abanar a cabeça ele informou: "Porque não tentas no Hospital central? Eles estão a dar cursos de três meses."

"Mas eu não queria uma formação, queria um trabalho, remunerado…" – a Kaoru respondeu.

"E é remunerado. Aparentemente eles precisam de pessoas que façam as coisas mais simples, sei lá, tipo redirecionar os pacientes, agendar operações, camas, preencher as agendas dos médicos, além de precisarem de pessoas para darem os primeiros cuidados…" – o Sano informou

A Proposta pareceu interessante aos olhos da Kaoru. "Como é que sabes isso?"

Ele instintivamente levou a mão ao pulso direito: "Bem eu tive umas fraturas neste pulso quando me meti naquela briga, lembras-te?" – ele olhou para a amiga, ignorou o ar de descontentamento dela por lhe relembrar mais um dos problemas que tinha arranjado, e continuou: "Há lá uma médica chamada Megumi, e um dia destes ela disse-me que eu devia de arranjar uma ocupação e falou-me disso."

A Misao semicerrou os olhos: "Eu não me acredito que te fossem dar um trabalho tão responsável… Conta lá a verdadeira versão Sano!" – ela apontou para ele ameaçadoramente.

Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição: "Ok, ok, eu conto…. O que ela disse foi mais do género: _Em vez de andares a arranjar problemas para ti e para os outros, deverias era fazer alguma coisa de útil pela sociedade!_"Ela praticamente me disse que eu era bom demais para aquilo!"

"Ah! Ah!" – a Misao atirou-se para trás na cadeira – "O que ela te deve ter dito foi que um cabeça de galinha como tu nunca seria capaz de tomar responsabilidades! Por isso é que não te oferecia o trabalho!" – Ela sugeriu

"Ela não está longe da verdade pois não?" – a Kaoru sorriu e olhou para ele que parecia contrariado. "Foi mais ou menos isso que ela disse… Mas com um pouco mais de charme… Já te disse que a médica é muito sexy?" – Cada frase do Sano parecia chocar cada vez mais a Misao. "Sano não te atrevas a dizer que pagas os tratamentos da mesma forma que pagas a tua comida! Os meus ouvidos já não aguentam mais imundices hoje!"

O jovem riu e continuou a comer.

O silencio imperou por momentos na mesa deles até que a Kaoru o quebrou: "Achas que posso falar com ela?"

O Sano pestanejou: "Com a médica? Sim claro, tu até a conheces, foi ela que te tratou… É a Doutora Megumi…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mal as aulas acabaram a Kaoru correu para o hospital. Tinha ficado de agradecer à médica tudo o que tinha feito por ela, e agora tinha a oportunidade de o fazer… Com três anos de atraso… _Mais vale tarde do que nunca…_ pensou

Aquela oportunidade parecia-lhe óptima… Estava cheia de esperanças. Mas assim que chegou ao hospital informaram-na de que a médica já tinha saído do turno e só voltaria no dia a seguir. "Quer deixar o contacto? A Doutora costuma tirar algum tempo de manhã para ver as mensagens dos pacientes e familiares destes, se deixar uma mensagem com o seu contacto, ela liga-lhe quase de certeza!" – a jovem na recepção informou. A Kaoru decidiu seguir o conselho.

_Queria mesmo falar com ela pessoalmente… _"Pode informá-la de que já fui paciente dela, por favor?" – a Kaoru começou a preencher um papel com o seu contacto – "Para além do emprego, eu tenho também umas dúvidas que não estão relacionadas com isso, mas sim com o tempo em que fui tratada aqui." – ela comentou com a enfermeira.

A outra acenou e guardou o cartão com os dados. "Não se preocupe eu digo-lhe."

A Kaoru agradeceu e saiu do hospital com a intenção de voltar para casa. Ao passar na rua observava as pessoas interagirem, sorrirem, caminharem juntas. Harmonia. Sim, era bonito de se ver. Mas algo estragou o momento. Um carro barulhento que insistia em passar a alta velocidade para cima e para baixo na rua. _Idiotas. _Ela bafejou contemplando a falta de respeito que o condutor do carro mostrava pelas outras pessoas que iam na rua. De repente a harmonia tinha desaparecido e só sobrava poluição sonora. A Kaoru abanou a cabeça e continuou a andar.

Mas a atitude dela não passou despercebida, porque o condutor abriu o vidro e gritou-lhe: "Então beleza, queres vir dar uma volta?"

A Kaoru ignorou a pergunta e continuou a andar. Insistente o rapaz saiu do carro e correu até ela: "Então? Não me respondes?" – e rapidamente a agarrou pelo braço.

Apanhada desprevenida a Kaoru ficou assustada com a situação: "Larga-me!" – ela tentou manter uma voz firme mas em vão. Foi então que um outro rapaz de cabelo cor de prata saiu do carro e este agarrou o braço do amigo: "Takeda, vamos, Deixa-a." – o primeiro olhou-a por instantes antes de responder: "Mas eu só estava a conversar com ela." – Mas ao sentir que a força que o amigo lhe punha no braço se intensificava mudou de ideias e obedecendo a uma ordem invisível largou-a e entrou de novo para o carro.

Só depois de sentir o seu braço solto é que a Kaoru prestou atenção ao rapaz que supostamente a tinha salvo daquela situação. Ele continuava ali.

"Peço desculpa pela atitude do Takeda." – ele olhou-a nos olhos – "Ele bebeu um pouco demais."

A Kaoru suspirou. "Takeda? É esse o nome do teu amigo!" – A Kaoru respondeu – "Tem nome de traficante…" – aquele comentário parecia não vir nada a calhar, mas, era ao que o nome lhe soava. Olhou para o rapaz na sua frente que aguardava uma resposta: "Estás à espera que diga que ele está perdoado?" – ela barafustou – "Não és tu que me tens que pedir desculpas, mas sim ele! Além disso, não só a mim, mas como a todas as pessoas da rua a quem ele incomodou com o maldito do carro! Aquilo faz um barulho ensurdecedor!"

O Rapaz ficou admirado com a resposta dela. _Ela tem vida! _– ele pensou. "O meu nome é Enishi." – ele decidiu apresentar-se, e ficou à espera que ela lhe dissesse o seu nome, mas a Kaoru ainda não tinha percebido bem porque é que ele tinha a mão estendida para ela. "Ah! Sim, eu sou a Kaoru." – e apertaram as mãos em forma de cumprimento.

Ele sorriu: "Muito bem Kaoru, como é que te posso compensar pelo incómodo que te causamos?"

Ela abanou a cabeça: "Não podes."

"De certeza? Tem de haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por ti!" – Ele insistiu ainda a segurar a mão dela.

"Não, não, Há!" – ela respondeu de novo

"Ummm… Deixa ver… precisas de boleia para casa?" – ele perguntou

"Não, eu moro perto. E mesmo que não morasse, não entrava naquele carro com o teu amigo lá dentro nem que me pagassem. Além disso eu não entro no carro de estranhos." – ela respondeu decidida a cortar a conversa.

"Mas isso é fácil, eu mando-o para fora do carro e tu entras no lugar dele." – _Será que isto é algum tipo de brincadeira para ele?_ A Kaoru perguntava a si mesma.

"Em vez disso podes ensinar boas maneiras ao teu amigo, podes ensiná-lo a pedir desculpas pelos seus próprios actos…" – ela soltou-se da mão dele – "Adeus." – e caminhou o mais depressa possível para casa.

:::

O Rapaz observou-a a caminhar. _Ela é diferente… _Assim que ela desapareceu ao fundo da rua, ele entrou no carro de novo.

"Conhecesse-a?" – ele perguntou ao seu amigoTakeda.~

"Ya. Mas só de vista. Ela anda na faculdade da minha irmã."

O Enishi captou a informação e arrancou.

:::

A Kaoru chegou a casa e pousou as coisas no quarto. A Misao não devia vir hoje. Tinha um teste no dia seguinte e provavelmente teria de estudar. Ia estar sozinha.

Subiu as escadas em direção ao sótão. Havia dias em que achava que se fizesse o percurso que tinha feito da outra vez, aconteceria tudo de novo. Voltaria atrás no tempo… E depois, quando não conseguia, dava por si a pensar em como é que ele estaria, o que estaria a fazer, como seria a sua vida passados estes três anos… Será que ele ainda vivia no mesmo sítio? Na mesma casa? Será que ele ainda pensava nela?

Deitava-se no chão a imaginar como estaria a vida daquelas pessoas. Será que a Yumi tinha conseguido reconstruir o restaurante? Como estaria a o Yahiko? O Aoshi estava a ser bem sucedido ao ensinar-lhe o modo de vida de um membro do Oniwabanshu? Todas essas recordações embalavam-na antes de dormir.

Quando deu por si, acordou com o barulho do telefone.

Levantou-se ainda tonta e olhou à sua volta. _Eu adormeci no sótão! Que horas serão? – _ela perguntou-se ainda a descer as escadas seguindo o som do telefone. _Mas onde é que está o portátil? – _finalmente conseguiu encontra-lo por baixo de uma das almofadas do sofá.

"Sim." – ela atendeu apressadamente.

Do outro lado a pessoa foi directa ao assunto: "Queria falar com a Kaoru Kamyia por favor. É a Megumi Takani."

"Sou eu mesma." – _é a médica! – _"Obrigada por ter ligado tão prontamente."

"Olá, então Kaoru aparentemente estás interessada em trabalhar connosco?"

A Kaoru sorriu: "Sim estou. Se for a part-time eu consigo conciliar com a escola… era óptimo."

"Está bem… Mas porque não passas por cá para falarmos melhor?" – a médica sugeriu

"Sim claro. Ah! Doutora…" – a Kaoru tentou impedir que ela desligasse

"Sim?" – a mulher do outro lado respondeu

"Eu sei que tem muitos doentes… Mas à cerca de três anos tratou de mim. Eu estive em coma durante muito tempo… Não se deve recordar…"

"Eu recordo-me sim. Tu és amiga do Sanosuke, certo?"

"Sim." – a Kaoru respondeu – "Naquele dia, eu não tive hipótese de lhe agradecer, por isso quero fazê-lo agora…"

"Não há nada para agradecer, Kaoru. Passa por aqui hoje por volta das duas, ok? Assim falamos melhor."

"Está bem. Lá estarei. Até amanhã." – a Kaoru esperou que a médica desligasse e depois desligou a seguir.

_Ela pareceu-me simpática… Ainda bem. Amanhã às duas… é mesmo a seguir ao final das aulas, que bom… dá para conciliar…_

Olhou para o relógio. Já eram nove da manhã. Tinha uma aula às onze e meia. Ainda bem que tinha acordado com o telefonema!

Correu para o quarto para se preparar.

::::

"Estão com vagas no hospital?" – o Kenshin perguntou

A médica acenou. "Sim… Precisamos de pessoas para nos ajudarem com pequenas coisas… Nem sabes o tempo que se perde a organizar ficheiros, marcar operações…"

Ele continuou a tomar o pequeno-almoço: "Acredito."

"Kenshin? Hoje podes ir buscar-me? É que eu vou ter que deixar o carro no mecânico hoje…" – ela perguntou

"Mas é claro. Sem problema. A que horas sais?" – ele deu mais um gole no café.

"Hoje saio cedo. Saio às cinco." – ela pegou nas chaves e abriu a porta.

"Eu estou lá a essa hora." – ele confirmou

A Megumi sorriu e saiu.

::::

O tempo tinha passado mesmo devagar…. Quase que nem tinha estado atenta à aula. Estava ansiosa demais por ir ao hospital falar com a Doutora Megumi. Afinal de contas se tudo se realizasse ia ser o primeiro trabalho dela… Mas não era só essa a razão da sua ansiedade. O que a fazia estar nervosa era voltar ao local onde tudo tinha mudado. O local que a tinha trazido de volta… Para além disso tinha algumas questões para colocar à médica…

Assim que a aula acabou ela apressou o passo para sair da escola. E quando chegou à entrada/Saída principal notou que havia mais movimento do que o costume.

Várias pessoas se aglomeravam à porta da escola a observar algo ou alguém… Mas a Kaoru não queria perder tempo com isso. Já era uma e meia e ela queria chegar a tempo ao hospital, por isso, passou mesmo pelo meio da multidão até que algo a fez parar.

Na frente da escola estava estacionado o mesmo carro preto do dia anterior. O rapaz que a tinha agarrado, o tal Takeda estava à porta da escola com um ar envergonhado e o outro de cabelo cor de prata, usava óculos de sol, e estava de pé, encostado ao carro de pernas entrecruzadas.

A Kaoru estava prestes a andar sempre quando o Takeda falou: "Peço desculpa pela minha atitude de ontem. Mas… às vezes sou um bocado…." – ele parecia estar seriamente contrariado ao dizer aquilo – "Estúpido." – ele terminou a frase e depois olhou para o outro amigo.

"Parabéns surpreendeste-me." – a Kaoru respondeu olhando para o que estava encostado ao carro – "Conseguiste convencer o teu amigo… "

Ele sorriu: "Fico contente por te ter surpreendido Kaoru. Eu só fiz o que me pediste ensinei-lhe boas maneiras."

"Bem, agora tenho que ir…" – Estava pronta a andar sempre quando o Enishi a chamou de volta.

"Espera. Onde vais?" – ele perguntou

"Não tens nada a ver com isso." – ela respondeu andando de costas.

"Eu posso levar-te." – ele insistiu

"Eu acho que ontem te disse que não entrava no carro de estranhos, não disse?" – aquele rapaz era insistente, mas não de uma forma totalmente irritante.

"Mas eu já não sou estranho, apresentei-me ontem lembras-te?"

Todos na entrada da escola estavam a assistir À cena. Não só por causa do aparato do carro, mas também porque o Yukishiro Enishi não costumava aparecer naquela faculdade muitas vezes, era snob demais para isso…

"Boa tentativa!" – ela riu-se e voltou costas, continuando o seu caminho.

"Eu sou persistente, vou voltar todos os dias até aceitares vir comigo." – ele avisou

As raparigas cochichavam entre si… Não era todos os dias que uma rapariga era alvo da atenção dele…

A Kaoru riu-se e não levou aquilo a sério… Tinha a mente focada em outros assuntos…

::::

Quase que correu todo o caminho até ao hospital… Mas enfim tinha chegado.

Na recepção avisaram-na para subir. Ela assim o fez. Quando chegou ao gabinete da Megumi esta já estava à porta á sua espera.

"Então Kaoru como estás?" – o Sano não tinha exagerado, a médica era mesmo uma mulher muito atraente.

"Bem obrigada." – a Kaoru sentou-se e começaram a conversar acerca de detalhes do curso e do trabalho. Aparentemente era simples… Nada que não soubesse fazer.

Depois disso a Kaoru decidiu perguntar aquilo que mais a preocupava: "Doutora… Eu estive em coma muito tempo, e é estranho mas… Eu tenho recordações do tempo em que estive em coma…"

Aquilo captou o interesse da médica: "Como assim? Sonhos?"

"Não sei bem… Parecem recordações muito mais vividas do que nos sonhos…" – A Kaoru explicou alguns pontos das suas recordações, não a história toda porque tinha medo de que a médica a mandasse internar na ala de psiquiatria… mas apenas aquilo que pudesse satisfazer a sua curiosidade.

Passaram cerca de duas horas a conversar acerca disso. A Megumi estava mesmo interessada em pesquisar acerca daquele assunto: "Bem… A nossa mente é maravilhosa… E u não te sei dar uma resposta concreta para as tuas perguntas, mas posso pesquisar e tentar ver se encontro algo mais especifico para te dizer…"

"Obrigada. Doutora."

"Chama-me Megumi…" – o telefone da médica tocou. – "Só um momento."- ela atendeu: "Olá. Já chegas-te? Estás na recepção? Ok. Eu já desço." – e desligou-

" Olha, eu também vou sair agora. Passa então pela recepção e vai levantar os papeis de inscrição. Começas na próxima semana, ok?" – ela colocou as coisas todas à pressa na carteira e saiu.

_Uau… Ela estava mesmo com pressa! – _a pessoa que lhe telefonou devia ser mesmo importante….

A Kaoru saiu do gabinete da médica e fechou a porta. "Recepção."

:::

O Kenshin aguardava a Megumi na recepção. Estava muito calor para estar no carro. _Mas porquê que a Megumi nunca mais chega?_

:::

A Kaoru apanhou o elevador para o rés-do-chão. Ia cheio de gente… _Detesto elevadores apinhados…_

:::

A Megumi entrou na casa de banho para retocar a maquiagem. Quando saía com ele tinha de estar perfeita… Era o tudo ou nada…_ Ai… Estou a demorar demais…_

:::

A Kaoru decidiu sair no primeiro andar e fazer o resto do caminho pelas escadas o elevador parava em todos os pisos e já quase que não conseguia respirar lá dentro.

Assim que estava no corredor, viu a médica sair da casa de banho uns dois metros à frente, mas o passo desta era tão acelerado que ela não o conseguiu acompanhar.

:::

"Olá Kenshin. Já estou ?" – ela disse ao avistá-lo.

Ela acenou: "Até amanhã." – ele disse para as enfermeiras.

Elas cumprimentaram de volta.

"A Doutora Megumi tem cá uma sorte…" – murmurou uma delas

"Olá. Eu vinha preencher os papeis para a inscrição no curso." – a Kaoru chegou à recepção.

"Olá. Deixa ver… Ah! Aqui estão." – a mesma enfermeira pousou as fichas em cima do balcão. "Vamos ser colegas hein?" – sorriu

"Parece que sim. Eu vou mesmo precisar de pessoas experientes… É o meu primeiro trabalho!" – a Kaoru informou

"Não te preocupes caloira… Aqui nós estamos sempre perto para ajudar…" – a outra disse

"Quem eu não me importava de ter por perto era o amigo da Doutora Megumi…" – uma outra enfermeira disse

"Quem?" - A Kaoru perguntou

"Não ligues ela é maluca…" – a primeira enfermeira disse – "Mas bem que tem razão. Ela está a falar do namorado da Doutora Megumi… Mas não te preocupes, se trabalhares aqui vais ter hipótese de o conhecer… e comprovar com os teus próprios olhos aquilo que ela diz…"

"Eu não me importava que me faltasse o ar e que ele tivesse que me fazer respiração boca a boca…" – A segunda disse.

A Kaoru sorriu… Que enfermeiras mais cómicas…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – As Voltas que a Vida dá**

"Já viste a quantidade de matéria que saí no exame?" – A Misao perguntou-lhe tendo na mão um maço de cerca de cem folhas com diapositivos. "Sim" – a Kaoru suspirou. "Mas temos que aproveitar bem esta semana." – _Para a semana vai ser mais difícil estudar…_ pensou ao recordar-se de que a sua vida iria mudar na semana seguinte.

"Pois, é verdade, Tu para a semana já começas lá no hospital. Tiveste sorte, hoje em dia está difícil arranjar emprego." – a Misao ficou pensativa – "Parabéns amiga."

A Kaoru sorriu. "Obrigada."

"Agora vais ter menos tempo para mim…" – fingiu que ia começar a chorar – "Que grande amiga que me saíste!"

"Oh! Vá lá Misao!" – a Kaoru sabia que ela não estava a falar a serio, mas, no fundo era um pouco verdade. – "Porque não vens comigo?"

"Ah! Sangue, doentes, hospitais? Só na Anatomia de Grey. Ao vivo dispenso."

A Professora explicava um dos exercícios de exame no quadro, e a Kaoru achou que era altura de prestar atenção. Afinal de contas, não queria baixar as notas, e tinha que provar a si mesma de que era capaz de fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

:::

"O teu irmão hoje saiu cedo… O que é que se passa para ele andar tão madrugador?" - O Kenshin pousou o pão e as torradas na bandeja pronto para os levar para ao quarto.

"Não sei. Acho que ele levou a sério o pedido dos meus pais de acabar a faculdade este ano." – a Megumi respondeu não estando realmente interessada nos motivos do seu irmão. Não que não se importasse com ele, mas o Enishi era muito independente.

"Vais ficar em casa?" – ela perguntou

O Kenshin parou de andar e ficou pensativo."Talvez não. Sou capaz de ir dar uma volta. Só para não ficar em casa o dia todo." – ele sabia que ela vinha tarde, e não teria mencionado que ia sair se não o soubesse. A Megumi sufocava-o, e ele precisava de tempo sozinho. Para pensar, para pôr as ideias em dia.

"Pena que eu hoje saio tarde…" – ela disse pensativa.

Os olhos violeta dele confortaram: "Fica para a próxima."

"Vá lá Kenshin… Os teus olhos não me conseguem mentir. Porquê que é que insistes em colocar á tua volta uma nuvem de mistério?"

"Como assim?" – ele perguntou inocentemente.

A Megumi tirou o casaco do cabide à entrada da porta e vestiu-o. "Às vezes parece que gostas de ser solitário… De estar sozinho…"

Ele riu-se: "Ainda ontem te fui buscar e fomos comer um gelado juntos…"

"Eu sei… Mas há qualquer coisa em ti que te faz afastar de todos os outros de vez em quando." – ela olhou-o por segundos.

"Talvez tenhas razão…" – ele olhou para o chão – "Eu sou estranho…"

"Talvez… Mas eu gosto de ti estranho." – sorriu e saiu para mais um dia de trabalho.

O Kenshin olhou em volta e suspirou. Mais um dia. Mais um dia no qual ele ia tentar encontrar mais pistas sobre quem ele era. "O que é isto?" – ele viu uns papeis em cima da mesa. A Megumi tinha-se esquecido deles. Pegou na pasta que os continha e pensou em correr para ver se a apanhava, mas as folhas caíram e ficaram espalhadas pela sala. "Bolas…"

Não conseguiu impedir os seus olhos de lerem o cabeçalho da primeira folha."O cérebro e as memórias perdidas." - Achou o título interessante. Apanhou as folhas do chão e decidiu dar uma vista de olhos.

Eram vários estudos médicos que falavam acerca de memórias, pensamentos que o nosso cérebro grava e outros que apaga. Havia também uma pesquisa acerca de sonhos e acontecimentos… Será que ela andava a pesquisar aquelas matérias por causa dele?

Provavelmente que sim… Apesar de gostar dele, a Megumi estava disposta a ajudá-lo a encontrar o seu passado, mesmo sabendo que isso significava o afastamento deles.

Sorriu. Talvez ela merecesse mais dele do que aquilo que ele lhe dava.

Colocou as folhas no lugar. De tarde passava pelo hospital para lhe devolver aquilo.

Subiu para o quarto e sentou-se na cama a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Hoje ia tentar descobrir que fragrância era aquela que aparecia sempre nos seus sonhos. Talvez isso o levasse a algum lado. Retirou um pequeno caderno da mesa de cabeceira. Era onde ele escrevia informações, frases, imagens que por vezes podiam ser uma peça do puzzle que era o seu passado. Releu algumas delas.

_Gastei-me demais por ti…_

_Quero perder-me… Chuva…_

_Esquecer… Ilusão perdida…._

_Morte… chuva… sangue… _

As palavras sucediam-se… e preenchiam as páginas… Mas na página seguinte ele tinha feito um desenho. De um objecto que apareceu uma vez no seu sonho… uma espada. Era fantástico como ele conseguia ver perfeitamente todos os detalhes da peça. O cabo com cordas azuis entrecruzadas, e a lâmina, brilhante, perfeita refletora espelhava o seu rosto… Havia mais desenhos com a mesma espada com sangue… com uma mão que a segurava presa com correntes…

O Kenshin fechou o livro e atirou-se para trás na cama. Aquilo deixava-o exausto… Com tudo aquilo, só podia pensar que no passado tinha sido alguém terrível… Por isso tinha decidido escarafunchar a única parte aparentemente boa…

Tomou o pequeno-almoço e abriu o roupeiro para escolher a roupa que ia levar naquele dia.

_Tenho esperança de que este dia seja diferente._

_::::_

A Kaoru Não podia acreditar no que os seus olhos estavam a ver. De novo à entrada da escola, lá estava ele. De óculos de sol, sorridente, encostado ao carro de pernas entrecruzadas.

A Kaoru suspirou. Nunca tinha pensado que ele fosse cumprir a promessa de voltar ali todos os dias até que ela fosse com ele…

"Uau Kaoru, o rapaz está mesmo interessado em impressionar-te." – A Misao comentou ao observar a situação e a confusão que ele parecia gerar quando aparecia ali.

"Eu não sou fácil de impressionar." – ele sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer isso.

"Eu já te disse que não aceito boleia de estranhos." - ela disse enquanto descia as escadas da escola na direção do portão principal.

Ele tirou os óculos e respondeu: "E eu já te disse que não sou um estranho." – Desencostou-se do carro e caminhou até ela. – "E se me achas um estranho, porque não aceitas conhecer-me?"

"Eu estou com pressa hoje. Talvez noutro dia qualquer."- ela respondeu tentando fugir do assunto.

"Mais uma razão para me deixares levar-te. Se fores de carro, onde quer que vás, chegas mais depressa." – ele respondeu.

"Ele tem razão." – a Misao respondeu.

O Enishi sorriu: "Vês? A Tua amiga é mais sensata do que tu!" – e fez um gesto de agradecimento à MIsao. "Eu levo as duas se quiseres, se isso te faz sentir mais segura." – ele insistiu.

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Porquê a mim? Tenho a certeza de que consegues encontrar outras raparigas que queiram ir contigo."

"Eu também conheço, mas, eu não estou interessado nelas."

"Enishi eu sou um caso complicado, ok? É melhor esquecer." – e continuou a andar arrastando a Misao pela mão.

_Ela é diferente. – _ele pensou ao vê-la ir-se embora – _Diferente de qualquer outra rapariga. E os olhos dela são tão azuis… É como se cada vez que eu olho para eles, algo dentro de mim muda… É como se ela me fosse proibida. E isso só me faz querê-la mais…_

"Kaoru! Eu bem que agradecia não ter que ir todo o caminho até tua casa a pé!" – a Misao resmungou

"E deixá-lo saber onde moro? Nem pensar."

"Kaoru pára!" – a Misao agarrou o braço da amiga e fê-la parar de andar – "Algum dia vais ter de deixar alguém entrar na tua vida! Não podes afastar as pessoas assim!"

"Misao! Eu não estou a afastar ninguém, só não acho que uma pessoa que eu nem sequer conheço, seja indicada para mim!"

As duas ficaram a olhar-se por momentos até que a Misao informou: "Eu vou ajudar-te."

"O quÊ?"

"Eu vou ajudar-te a conhecer o Enishi sem teres de o conhecer!"

"Ah!"

"Deixa tudo comigo!"

_:::_

Era aquele o sitío que dizia na internet. Um retalhista de flores e plantas. O Kenshin entrou.

Aquele lugar era enorme… Havia fileiras de plantas.

_Boa! Eu não vou poder cheirar estas flores todas até descobrir qual delas se assemelha mais à essência!_ – Apareceu uma jovem que perguntou se ele precisava de ajuda – _Mais uma! Como é que eu lhe vou explicar o cheiro? _

"Eu ando á procura de uma flor que tenha um cheiro diferente… Hummm como hei de explicar, eu não sei o nome da flor… Hummm"

"Bem… Mesmo que a flor que tem a essência que procura esta aqui, no meio de tantas flores não a vai conseguir reconhecer… Nós temos um catálogo, na qual pode passar a mão, e o cheiro ficará na sua pele por uns segundos. Se calhar assim será mais fácil, não?" – a jovem sorriu ao ver o ar de alívio na cara do ruivo.

"Eu não sabia que uma coisa desse género poderia existir?" – o Kenshin sorriu – "Bom para mim."

"E se depois, conseguir identificar a essência que procura, vemos no catálogo a que flor pertence." – Ela disse enquanto encaminhava o Kenshin para uma pequena mesa com vários catálogos.

"Obrigada." – ele respondeu ao lhe ser entregue o respetivo catálogo, com algumas cotonetes para passar pela folha.

"Fique á vontade" - a jovem deixou-o a experimentar.

:::::

A Kaoru e a Misao tinham estado duas horas a estudar. Decidiram fazer uma pausa quando a campainha tocou.

A Kaoru abriu a porta e sorriu perante o visitante descontraído:

"Devo considerar coincidência tu chegares mesmo na hora em íamos começar a lanchar? " – a Kaoru perguntou fazendo-lhe sinal para entrar.

"Mera Coincidência…" – ele respondeu – "Mas que deliciosa coincidência." – acrescentou ao ver os donuts que a Misao tinha acabado de tirar do frigorifico.

"Ah! Ah! Ok, eu vou fazer de conta que acredito" – a Kaoru fechou a porta e foi ajudar a Misao a por as coisas que faltavam na mesa.

"O que é que vocês as duas estavam a fazer?"

"Estudar." – A Misao respondeu

"EU estava a tentar estudar. Aqui a Misao estava a tentar arranjar-me namorado." – a Kaoru apontou para a amiga que de imediato ripostou: "Oh! E tu tinhas era que me agradecer, porque ele até é um pedaço de mau caminho… E foi muito querido para ti…"

"De quem é que vocês estão a falar?" – o Sano perguntou ao mesmo tempo que ainda mastigava metade de um donut.

"Yukishiro Enishi." – a Misao pronunciou o nome dele de uma forma engraçada, a simular a posição dele encostado ao carro quando saíram da escola. "Vá lá Kaoru, tens que admitir que ele é muito, muito… giro."

"Giro? O cabeça de prata? Mas os teus gostos andam todos trocados ou quê, doninha?"

"Tu dizes isso, porque gostavas de ter metade da popularidade dele!" – ela pegou no telemóvel e mostrou-lhe: "Já viste o facebook dele? Já viste a quantidade de raparigas que ele tem como amigas? Era o teu sonho não era?"

A Kaoru desatou á gargalhada ao ver a cara do Sano ao pegar no telemóvel. Era simples traduzir os pensamentos dele…

"Puxa! O que é que este tipo tem? Mel?" - ele perguntou estarrecido enquanto pesquisava através do telemóvel da Misao as amigas do Enishi.

"Charme." – a Misao respondeu sonhadora – "Ai Kaoru se ele me perguntasse a mim se eu queria boleia eu tinha aceito de imediato." – ela sorriu… Mas rapidamente recompôs: "Mas minha querida, ele é teu…"

"Como é que tiveste acesso ao facebook dele?" – a Kaoru perguntou

"Então, fiz um pedido de amizade, e ele aceitou." – a outra respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

"Mas tu estiveste a tarde toda comigo a estudar? Não é possível que tenhas feito isso hoje, pois não?" – a Kaoru bateu com as mãos na mesa de incredulidade

"Hi..Hi… Lembras-te quando foste á casa de banho?... Bem, foi nessa altura…"

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça. As coisas que a Misao fazia… Esta rapariga era mesmo elétrica.

O Sano pousou o telemóvel e disse: "Este tipo não é de confiança… é da minha responsabilidade dizer-te que deves ter cuidado com ele."

As duas ficaram a olhar perplexas para o rapaz de cabelo espetado.

"Ele esta com cíumes!" – a Misao respondeu

O Sano franziu as sobrancelhas: "Eu?"

"Sim… Oh vá lá Sano, ela não vai deixar de ser tua amiga, por namorar com ele?"

"Namorar? Mas o que é que-…" – A Misao ignorou o que quer que fosse que a Kaoru ia dizer e continuou

"Além disso, a Kaoru precisa de alguém que a faça recuperar o tempo que perdeu…" – e fez um sinal ao Sano, que de imediato o levou a recordar as conversas que tinham tido acerca da Kaoru e do seu trauma com o coma.

A Kaoru estava a detestar o rumo que aquela conversa estava a tomar.

"Por falar nisso Kaoru… Tu falas-te á médica daqueles sonhos que tu tens?" - O Sano perguntou. Uma parte dele queria fugir á conversa da Misao acerca do Enishi.

"Sim… ela disse que ia pesquisar… Que a nossa mente tinha coisas fantásticas, mas, que não me sabia dar um motivo para ter esses sonhos…"

"Bem… para a semana tu vais passar mais tempo com ela, podes perguntar-lhe de novo."

A Kaoru acenou.

_Sim… Eu vou mesmo perguntar-lhe… Eu quero saber se foi verdade, ou se tudo não passou de um sonho…._

Custava-lhe pensar assim, mas…. Cada vez mais tudo parecia encaminhar-se mais nesse sentido.

_Um sonho… Um sonho imperfeito…_

::::

Depois de duas horas, finalmente ele acertou!

O Kenshin saiu do horto com um vaso preenchido por flores brancas… Jasmim… Aquele era o cheiro que ele procurava…

_Tenho que deixar a pasta no hospital para a Megumi. – _lembrou-se ao caminhar até ao carro.

Ao entrar, pousou o vaso com todo o cuidado no chão do assento da frente, e posicionou-o de forma a não virar. E depois seguiu para o hospital.

O Kenshin tinha esperança de que aquela essência o fosse ajudar a recordar algo mais… Um nome, uma voz… Talvez uma pessoa…

_Isso talvez seja esperar demais para um bocado de terra e umas flores… _ele tentava ser realista.

Assim que chegou ao hospital, ele pediu a uma das enfermeiras na receção para entregar os documentos á Megumi e saiu. Quando voltou para o carro uma das enfermeiras que entrava no turno da noite lançou-lhe um olhar sorridente. "Boa sorte…" – ela disse

"O…Obrigado…" – Ele respondeu admirado sem perceber o motivo daquela frase. Mas já era normal aquelas mulheres agiram estranhamente com ele, sempre com olhares lascivos, e murmurinhos quando ele entrava… O Kenshin não as percebia, e sinceramente não ficava á vontade naquele lugar.

Entrou de novo no carro e conduziu para casa.

:::

**Uma semana depois**

A Kaoru saiu da sala a correr. O professor tinha acabado a aula tão tarde! Ela ia perder o autocarro e chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de trabalho!

Estava desesperada e dava por si a pensar em como ia fazer para chegar ao hospital a tempo. Claro que a primeira sugestão da Misao foi: "Aceitas a boleia do simpático Enishi, de certeza que chegas a tempo ao hospital!"

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça e sorriu… Aquela situação era de loucos… Mas a verdade é que durante toda a semana anterior ele tinha esperado por ela e tentado convencê-la a deixá-lo levá-la a casa.

A Kaoru chegou á porta exterior da faculdade e mais uma vez ele estava lá… A situação tinha-se tornado tão normal, que agora as pessoas já não ligavam nem faziam cochilos…

Ainda meia indecisa entre o que fazer … A Kaoru desceu as escadas exteriores a correr…

Mal a avistou ele tirou os óculos e estava prestes a falar quando ela ainda a descer as escadas disse: "Eu vou aceitar que me leves hoje, só porque é uma emergência!"

Os colegas de escola pararam e ficaram a olhá-la.

Ele esboçou o mais largo sorriso e abriu a porta do lado do passageiro. Quando ela entrou ele fechou a porta e murmurou por entre o vidro aberto: "Que "querida" emergência."

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça com vontade de rir. Ainda bem que os vidros do carro eram escuros e ninguém conseguia ver para o interior.

Ele ligou o carro e perguntou: "Para onde?"

"Para o Hospital."

Ele arregalou as sobrancelhas e arrancou: "Quando dizes-te que era uma emergência nunca pensei que fosse assim tão grave!"

Ela riu: "E não é. Eu começo hoje a trabalhar lá e o professor acabou a aula mais tarde, e eu não posso chegar atrasada no meu primeiro dia de trabalho."

"Ahhh…. Estou a ver… Então eu fui o último Recurso." – ele perguntou

Ela abanou a cabeça: "Mais ou menos…"

"Ok." – ele pôs os olhos na estrada – "Não vais chegar atrasada… Eu prometo." E acelerou ultrapassando e desviando-se de todos os carros que lhe apareciam á frente.

"Enishi… Eu disse que queria chegar ao hospital, mas não como doente, ok? Eu não quero provocar um acidente!"

Ele deu por si a rir-se da frase dela. Ela não estava com medo, Estava nervosa. Mas ele não conseguia distinguir, se era pelo facto ir com ele no carro, ou por se tratar do seu primeiro dia de trabalho…

Rapidamente se puseram no hospital, mesmo antes do tempo de entrada dela…

Ela suspirou: "Bem… foi mesmo rápido."

Ele olhou-a com a sensação de dever cumprido.

"Obrigada Enishi." - A Kaoru foi sincera quando agradeceu. "E Peço desculpa por te ter usado para chegar até aqui."

Ele fez um ar misterioso: "Ummm… Eu acho que não me importo. Mas… a viagem foi muito rápida… Eu acho que vais ter de me compensar…"

A Kaoru sorriu e suspirou: "Ok… Eu devo-te uma."

"Eu venho buscar-te quando saíres, e, vamos tomar um café os dois. Que tal?" – ele reclinou-se no assento na direcção dela.

"Um café não… Mas um gelado…sim." – a Kaoru respondeu.

Ela pôde notar nos olhos dele que tinha ficado satisfeito coma resposta… E por momentos ela ficou presa neles… Nunca tinha reparado na cor verde forte que eles tinham… Eram… mesmo… profundos…..

Desviou o olhar para a frente reparou no relógio do carro: "Ai! Já está na hora!"

E pegando nos livros e na carteira, abriu a porta do carro e saiu a correr , gritando mais uma vez ao condutor, mas sem olhar para trás: "Obrigada!"

:::::

O primeiro dia de trabalho foi interessante… Foi basicamente uma formação… E a Megumi era uma das formadoras… Por isso, a Kaoru sentiu-se mais á vontade.

O dia passou quase a correr. Faltava cerca de uma hora para terminarem, quando a Megumi propôs que fossem lanchar e assim podiam falar mais acerca do assunto que a preocupava.

"Então, como está a ser o teu primeiro dia?" – A Megumi perguntou e depois deu um gole no chá.

"Bem… A parte mais difícil foi chegar a tempo… O meu professor acabou a aula mais tarde e foi uma correria. Quando ele acabou eu só tinha quinze minutos para me pôr aqui."

A Megumi pareceu interessada: "E então, como é que conseguiste? Algum anjo da guarda?"

"Ummm… Pode-se dizer que sim…" – a Kaoru ruborizou um pouco… Na verdade o Enishi tinha sido um autêntico cavalheiro…

"Conta, conta! Eu preciso de ouvir alguma coisa desse género… depois de tantas horas a falar acerca de procedimentos…" – a Médica quase que implorou

"Não é nada de especial… É uma coisa estranha… Ele não me conhece, mas, aparece todos os dias na minha faculdade á hora que eu saio… E eu não sei como é que ele sabe os meus horários…"

"Tem cuidado Kaoru…. Ás vezes essas pessoas podem ser perigosas…"

"Perigosamente atraente…" – A Kaoru disse distraidamente enquanto tentava abrir o pacote de bolachas. Quando se apercebeu de que as palavras tinham voado pela sua boca sem autorização, levou a mão á boca.

"Ups! Acho que tu não querias revelar isso." – a Médica fez um ar sugestivo

A Kaoru suspirou: "Não! Não! Não pense que eu sou uma dessas raparigas que… se atira de cabeça… eu não sou… Aliás hoje foi a primeira vez que aceitei a boleia dele, e foi porque estava atrasada."

"A Sério? E mesmo assim ele continuava a ir buscar-te todos os dias?" - a médica estava a gostar daquela história… _Ahh… como eu sinto saudades de ser cortejada assim…_

"Sim… E hoje, fez-me sentir na obrigação de aceitar a boleia dele outra vez quando sair… Mas ele não sabe a que horas eu saio… por isso acho que ele não vem…"

A Megumi sorriu… "Aproveita Kaoru… Mas tem cuidado…"

"Eu sei… Mas… ele vai ficar desapontado… eu não ando á procura de ninguém… nem quero ninguém neste momento…"

"Toda a gente quer alguém…" – a Megumi repetiu – "Eu quero alguém."

A Kaoru estranhou: "Mas eu pensei que a Dra tinha alguém…"

A Megumi suspirou: "Mais ou menos… É complicado…"

As duas entreolharam-se: "Mas porquê que dizes que não queres ninguém agora?"

"É complicado." – A Kaoru respondeu.

"Bem… ás vezes é menos complicado do que parece… Mas agora vamos lá trabalhar mais um bocadinho para depois sairmos."

:::::

UMA HORA DEPOIS

O Enishi teve que estacionar o carro longe do hospital… Havia muitos carros estacionados na frente, e ele não conseguia ter uma boa visualização da saída.

Tinha conseguido através da Misao a hora de saída da Kaoru.

Talvez fosse uma vantagem ela trabalhar no mesmo hospital da sua irmã… Assim, podai através da Megumi obter detalhes da Kaoru… Não que a sua irmã fosse fazer esse tipo de coisas por ele… Mas ele podia sempre vê-la mais vezes, com a desculpa de que ia visitar a irmã… bem… ele não tinha precisado de desculpas para a ver na escola, por isso também não as ia usar ali.

:::

"Então, cansada?" – a Megumi perguntou ao saírem as duas juntas da sala, agora já sem farda.

A Kaoru respondeu: "Não muito… Dra Megumi eu queria-lhe perguntar-lhe se já conseguiu pesquisar alguma coisa acerca dos meus sonhos…"

"Sim… consegui… era para falar contigo acerca disso á hora do lanche, mas não houve tempo…. Mas…"

"Eu não me acredito…" – a Kaoru interrompeu

"O quÊ?" – e olhou na direção que a Kaoru olhava.

_O que é que o meu irmão está aqui a fazer?_

O Enishi aproximou-se das duas mulheres. Deu dois beijos á Megumi e fez uma pequena festa no nariz da Kaoru: "Vocês conhecem-se?"

A Megumi ficou interessada na atitude do seu irmão: "Ele é o rapaz que te foi buscar á escola?"

A Kaoru afirmou com a cabeça.

"Agora já percebi porquê que tens andado desaparecido…"

"Eu não tenho andado desaparecido, tu é que só tens tempo para o teu queridinho confuso, e não queres saber do teu pobre mano…" – ele respondeu

"Mano?" – A Kaoru estava confusa…

A Megumi deixou escapar uma gargalhada:"Bem… agora aviso-te mesmo a Kaoru: Tem cuidado com ele…."- e dito isto voltou-se para o Enishi e recomendou-lhe: "Tu, porta-te bem."

"Divirtam-se…" – e saiu deixando a Kaoru muito confusa.

O Enishi observou-a enquanto ela tentava recompor as ideias.

"Tu és irmão, da Dra Megumi?"

Ele acenou e estendeu-lhe o braço: "Vamos, eu conto-te durante a viagem."

::::


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 -** **A Vida Continua**

O Enishi tinha-a levado a uma gelataria na baixa da cidade… Apesar de ser perto das onze da noite havia muito movimento na rua.

"Já tinhas vindo aqui?" – ele perguntou quando acabou de fazer os pedidos.

A Kaoru olhou em volta para a decoração do lugar. "Não. Mas aposto que tu já."

Ele acenou.

"Que coincidência seres irmão da Megumi…" – a Kaoru reflectiu – "Vocês não são muito parecidos."

Entretanto o empregado chegou com o café do Enishi e com o gelado da Kaoru. Os olhos dela brilharam quando viram a bola enorme de baunilha com um favo de bolacha no topo. Enquanto isso, ele observava-a. A forma como ela olhava para as coisas, em como pequenos pormenores pareciam chamar a sua atenção …

"Nós somos muito diferentes." – ele disse enquanto adoçava o café.

"Pela forma como falas, não pareces satisfeito com isso." – A Kaoru notou que ele ficou distante quando mencionou a irmã.

O Enishi deu um gole no café e respondeu:" Quando a minha irmã veio estudar medicina para aqui, no ano seguinte eu decidi vir também. Vim para a faculdade de Arquitectura. Mas não foi por querer vir estudar que eu mudei de cidade."

"Querias liberdade." – a Kaoru completou a frase dele. Era típico os rapazes aproveitarem a primeira oportunidade para saírem da casa dos pais e fazerem tudo o que queriam. Depois, ligavam ao fim de semana, a contar quão cansativa tinha sido a semana de estudo e quanto ainda tinham de fazer… Os pais, ficavam com pena dos pobres meninos, e não faziam mais perguntas até ao telefonema da semana seguinte.

"Sim, a minha irmã ao ínicio dava uma de irmã mais velha e protetora, mas com o tempo isso foi mudando… E então, desde que "ele" apareceu, então é que mudou mesmo."

"Ele? Quem?" – A Kaoru perguntou

"O Namorado dela." – ele já tinha terminado de beber o café - "Mas vamos falar de ti. És daqui da cidade, ou também fugiste a "asa protetora" dos pais?"

A Kaoru sentiu-se repentinamente invadida por um sentimento de saudade: "Eu sou daqui… E eu gostava imenso de poder estar novamente sob a "asa protetora dos meus pais."

Não foi difícil para ele perceber o que tinha acontecido. "Desculpa, eu não sabia…"

Ela abanou uma das mãos: "Não faz mal…" e sorrindo continuou: "Os meus pais faleceram há mais de três anos, num acidente." – ela retirou a bolacha do gelado e partiu-a a meio – "Ao ínicio foi difícil… Mas com a ajuda dos meus amigos, eu consegui recuperar."

A Kaoru deu uma colherada no gelado: "Hummm" – Ela fechou os olhos e saboreou o gelado – "Delicioso." – ela sorriu – "Acho que já sei onde devo trazer a Misao da próxima vez."

Ele apreciava a forma natural como ela lidava com as coisas. Não escondia o que sentia. Era completamente transparente. Com ele, as raparigas costumavam sempre tentar fazer sobressair alguém diferente, alguém melhor… Mas ela era simples… E isso fazia-a mais bonita do que as outras.

"Deve ter sido dificil para ti…" - ele olhou-a diretamente nos olhos.

Ela ficou pensativa por instantes, como se estivesse a ponderar o que ia dizer, mas depois respondeu: "A Misao e o Sano ajudavam-me muito…. Mas, quando eu ficava em casa sozinha era quando eu sentia mais a falta dos meus pais…" – ela pousou a colher na mesa – "Parte de mim queria ficar sozinha…" – a Kaoru parou de falar e ficou a olhar para o vazio por momentos, claramente recordando a altura em que tudo tinha acontecido. – "Outra parte não."

Ele sentia que a história ainda não tinha acabado…" Mas… o que aconteceu? "

"Os médicos receitaram uma série de medicamentos… todos com horários e dosagens diferentes, e então, um dia, eu acho que devo ter confundido as doses… comecei a sentir dores muitos fortes e desmaiei... entrei em coma…"

A cara dele mostrava uma surpresa completa… Não estava a contar com aquele desfecho. "Quanto tempo estiveste em coma?"

"Alguns meses." – ela suspirou – "Quando acordei, a tua irmã e os meus amigos explicaram-me o que tinha acontecido, porque eu já não me lembrava."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Deve ter sido estranho para ti…"

"Um pouco… Mas… não vamos falar só de mim…" – ela mudou a sua expressão facial: "És sempre assim tão persistente quando queres levar a alguém a sair?"

Ele esboçou um sorriso travesso: "Não… Normalmente só é preciso pedir uma vez."

Ela semicerrou os olhos… Ele era um pouco convencido, mas não no sentido negativo da palavra… Era uma arrogância sensual: "Convencido."

"Só um bocadinho." – ele fez sinal com os dedos e sorriu. O gesto fê-la sorrir também.

"Para dizer a verdade, nunca ninguém me tinha negado tantas vezes." – ele inclinou-se mais para a frente na direção dela.

A Kaoru levantou o sobrolho: "Eu… não sou uma pessoa propriamente… fácil." – ela disse ao pensar na vida secreta que tinha tido quando em coma.

"Eu prefiro dizer que és especial." – ele mexeu na orelha esquerda onde tinha o brinco.

Ela abanou a cabeça. "Usas muitas vezes essa frase para descreveres as raparigas que trazes aqui?"

Ele riu-se: "Tu ainda não confias em mim, pois não?"

"Não." – ela respondeu – "Tu tens sido muito simpático, mas, eu não consigo perceber o que vês em mim… E como não percebo, não posso confiar totalmente."

Ele acenou: "Muito bem. As minhas intenções são as melhores. Prometo. E eu vou ensinar-te a confiar em mim." – ele apontou para ela.

"Enishi, eu não estou á procura de um relacionamento, e não estou preparada para um." – ela foi direta ao assunto.

Ele ficou a observá-la. A Kaoru pensou que o tivesse dissuadido, mas, nem de perto nem de longe, o Enishi pensava desistir assim.

"O que me chamou a atenção em ti, foi a tua atitude corajosa perante o Takeda."

"O teu amigo teve sorte de tu apareceres, se ele se metesse mais comigo, ele é que ia sair magoado." – a Kaoru recordou o incidente com o carro no dia em que se tinham conhecido.

Ele deu uma pequena gargalhada."E quando eu te ofereci boleia, tu não aceitas-te. A maior parte das raparigas que conheço teria aceite apenas para o aparato." Ele reclinou-se para trás – "Foi aí que eu percebi que tu eras diferente."

A Kaoru observava a maneira como ele falava. Por momentos ele deixou de ser o Enishi convencido para ser alguém que parecia sinceramente perdido em pensamentos enquanto falava.

"Eu percebi que não segues aquilo que os teus outros te dizem só porque eles acham que é o melhor… Tu segues apenas aquele que achas ser o caminho mais certo. Tens uma coisa que hoje em dia é difícil encontrar… ideais e moral." – ele olhou-a diretamente nos olhos - " Eu não conheço ninguém assim. Por essa razão é que te quis conhecer melhor."

A Kaoru ficou embasbacada com tantos elogios. Ele não estava a elogiar os aspetos físicos dela, como a maior parte dos rapazes o faria, mas estava a elogiar algo que a maior parte das pessoas achavam que já estava fora de moda, a moral.

"Bem… umm.." – a Kaoru queria dizer qualquer coisa o mais rápido possível, até para não dar a entender que tinha ficado atónita com as palavras dele, mas, não conseguiu. Aquilo que o Enishi tinha dito tinha-a tocado fundo.

Ele observava-a á espera da próxima frase, mas, quando viu que ela estava em dificuldades não insistiu: "Vou pedir a conta e dar um passeio a pé. O que achas?"

Ela olhou para o exterior do café: "Já é tarde, não vai ser perigoso?"

Ele abanou a cabeça: "Não te preocupes."

"Eu não posso ficar até muito tarde, Tenho aulas cedo amanhã…" – ela respondeu ainda pensativa se devia ou não ir com ele.

"Então eu deixo-te em casa." – ele respondeu. Apesar de naquele dia, ela já ter passado algum tempo com ele, a Kaoru ainda não confiava nele o suficiente. Mas se a levasse a casa, ao menos ficava a saber onde ela morava, o que por sua vez, era uma informação bastante preciosa.

"Obrigada."

::::

O Kenshin tinha colocado o vaso no quarto, apesar de se dizer que não se deve fazer isso… Mas ele queria aquela essência só para ele. Desde que tinha comprado o jasmim, os seus pesadelos já não eram tão persistentes… Aquela fragrância parecia fazer com que os seus demónios fugissem… Mesmo quando tinha sonhos mais "pesados", quando acordava e sentia aquele perfume enternecedor, tudo parecia mais suportável.

Tudo isso fazia-o pensar em qual seria o significado daquele aroma. Será que ele tinha vivido em algum sítio onde havia plantas daquelas e por essa razão isso o fazia sentir em casa? Ou seria alguém a quem ele amava que usava um perfume feito daquelas flores? A segunda hipótese preocupava-o. Se havia alguém que o amava, então porque nunca procuraram por ele? Talvez ele fosse alguém tão ruim que mesmo a sua família não queria saber dele. Quem os podia culpar? Com todos os pesadelos que tinha, só podia concluir que tinha sido um assassino… ou alguém muito mau.

Uma leve pancada na porta acordou-o dos seus pensamentos: "Sim."

A Megumi abriu a porta e entrou: "Já estavas a dormir?"

O Kenshin ficou sentado na cama. "Não. Precisas de alguma coisa?"

"Só vinha perguntar-te como estás?" – ela caminhou até ao lado junto à cama.

"Normal, e tu? Muito cansada?"

"Nem por isso… Hoje estive a dar formação, e não foi um dia exaustivo… Sabes, até aconteceu algo engraçado."

O Kenshin carregou o sobrolho: "Algo engraçado no hospital?"

"Há uma jovem, a quem eu estou a dar formação para trabalhar lá no hospital, que já foi minha paciente há uns anos atrás…Tu nem imaginas o que aconteceu com ela… Esteve em coma durante meses… e depois acordou… É claro que ao ínicio estava muito confusa… Mas, bem…passando á parte importante…" – ela gesticulou encurtando os pormenores da conversa – "Hoje, enquanto lanchávamos, ela contou-me que andava um rapaz há duas semanas a tentar convencê-la a sair com ele."

O Kenshin não estava a perceber onde é que aquela conversa ia levar, mas mesmo assim continuou atento á Megumi.

"E todos os dias, ele aparecia na escola dela, à hora de saída, e lhe pedia para sair com ele, mas, ela sempre recusou… até hoje, que saiu mais tarde da aula, e que foi forçada a aceitar a boleia para não chegar atrasada ao hospital." – A médica abanou a cabeça com um sorriso nos lábios. – "E hoje, quando estávamos de saída do hospital… tu nem imaginas quem estava lá á espera dela!"

Apesar de pouco interessado na conversa, o Kenshin tentou fingir algum entusiasmo: "Quem?"

"O meu irmão." – Ela disse um tanto quanto orgulhosa.

"O Enishi?"

"Sim." – a Megumi tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha – "E eu vim no caminho a pensar… A Kaoru era mesmo a pessoa certa para ele… Ela é tão gentil, tão calma, não tem nada haver com essas raparigas que o meu irmão está acostumado a andar… Pode ser que ela mude o Enishi para melhor, que o faça crescer de vez."

O Kenshin abanou a cabeça: "Talvez…"

Ele não a queria desiludir… Gostava de a ver assim animada. _A única razão pela qual ele insistiu com essa rapariga, foi o facto de ela o ter negado… E se não fosses irmã dele, conseguias perceber isso ao longe…_

"Kenshin…" – ela chamou-o ao vê-lo distante

"Sim."

"Se o Enishi endireitar a vida dele, e se decidir a sair de casa, eu e tu ficamos com um espaço só nosso…" - e levou a mão á face dele

"Não me parece que haja alguém capaz de mudar o Enishi… Se essa jovem é especial, devias avisá-la de que ele a vai acabar por magoar…" O Kenshin olhou fundo nos olhos dela, e após um breve carinho na mão da médica, ele afastou-se e caminhou para a porta do quarto: " Para além disso, se há alguém a mais nesta casa, esse alguém sou eu Megumi, não o Enishi." – e dito isto saiu do quarto.

_Mas quando é que ela vai perceber que eu não posso sequer pensar em ter um relacionamento, quando não sei quem sou?_

Enquanto caminhava para o piso inferior para ir a cozinha, viu o Enishi entrar. Ele parecia diferente… Mais leve… Mais humano… Talvez a Megumi tivesse razão, e a rapariga fosse mesmo especial… Se assim fosse, o Kenshin pagava para ver… _Não vai durar mais de uma semana. – _Ele pensou

::::::

Se o Kenshin tivesse apostado, tinha perdido, porque, apesar de não ser nenhum namoro oficial, a Megumi todas as noites lhe contava os detalhes que conseguia roubar do irmão acerca das saídas com a Kaoru…

No dia seguinte, ele tinha conseguido que ela saísse com ele de novo, na Quarta-Feira, apesar de ela não ter saído com ele, porque já tinha coisas marcadas com os amigos, ele conseguiu o n.º de telemóvel dela, com a desculpa de que queria saber se ela chegava bem a casa á noite. Na Quinta-Feira, dia em que ela não tinha aulas de manhã, ele foi busca-la a casa, e deixou-a no hospital, e na sexta-feira apareceu um buquet de rosas na receção do hospital com o nome dela.

Custava ao Kenshin acreditar que isso mudasse o Enishi que ele conhecia. Mais tarde ou mais cedo, ele ia acabar por fazer asneira, e deixar a pobre rapariga de rastos. Mas a Megumi insistia: "Não, não… A Kaoru é especial…"

Especial… Ele já tinha ouvido falar tanto dela, que já a conhecia, sem nunca a ter visto…

::::::::::::::::::::

**No Sábado no Hospital**

"Então Kaoru, hoje tens alguma coisa combinada com o meu irmão?"

A Kaoru corou: "Não… Hoje preciso mesmo estudar… Não posso perder o ritmo nas aulas… Hoje o dia é só para mim…"

A Megumi acenou… "Sabes, eu invejo-te…"

"Como assim?" – a Kaoru não conseguia perceber o quê que uma mulher tão bem sucedida como a Megumi poderia achar que tinha a menos que ela, uma simples estudante….

"Tu tens alguém que te dá total atenção."

"Oh Dra, mas não isso que se ouve dizer por aí…" – a Kaoru olhou a médica nos olhos

"Ah? O que queres dizer?" – a Megumi parou de andar e ficaram as duas a olharem-se por segundos antes de a Kaoru responder:

"Toda a gente diz, que a Dra tem um namorado… e que ele até nem é nada de se deitar fora…" – A Kaoru arrependeu-se de imediato de ter deixado escapar aquelas palavras – "Desculpa…"

A Megumi deu uma gargalhada: "Ai tu achas isso?"

A Kaoru corou: "Eu não estou a falar por mim… Eu estou a dizer o que ouço… Afinal de contas, eu nunca vi o teu namorado."

"Sim… ele é uma pessoa muito especial… Com muitos "atributos"…" – A Megumi pareceu ficar a viajar por uns tempos… O que levou a Kaoru a concluir a que tipo de atributos ela se referia…

"Eu não quero pormenores sórdidos…"

A médica suspirou e não disse mais nada. Recomeçaram as duas a andar.

"Kaoru, quando é que vais lá a casa? Temos que tornar oficial essa relação entre vocês os dois…" - ela disse um pouco fora do contexto, o que deixou a Kaoru confusa.

"Megumi, nós não temos nenhuma relação para além da amizade… O teu irmão tem sido muito atencioso comigo, mas, há coisas que eu não consigo esquecer do meu passado… e até lá, não quero mais ninguém… Acho que não estaria a ser justa em permitir que outra pessoa tivesse esperanças de um relacionamento comigo, quando eu, continuo apaixonada por outra pessoa…"

"Há quanto tempo foi isso? Tu és tão jovem para já ter tido um desgosto amoroso…" – a Megumi estava interessada em saber tudo acerca da Kaoru, para de uma forma ou de outra puder ajudar o Enishi na conquista da jovem.

"Digamos que não foi um desgosto… Acabou não porque nós quiséssemos, mas porque teve de acabar."

"PorquÊ?" – a médica insistiu

A Kaoru estava a ver-se forçada a pensar em algo para dizer, mas não queria mentir-lhe, afinal a Megumi estava a ser tao simpática com ela. "Nós vivemos em países diferentes." – _Pronto! Não menti… Simplesmente não lhe disse todos os detalhes…_

"E após isso, tiveste algum contacto com ele?"

A Kaoru baixou a cabeça, olhando diretamente para o chão: "Não."

_Ela ainda gosta desse rapaz… Se calhar nunca o vai conseguir tirar da cabeça… _- a Megumi pensou para si – _Se calhar era melhor não encorajar mais o Enishi…._ – Mas depois pensou de novo – _Mas, dizem que a melhor forma de esquecer um desgosto amoroso, é por encontrar um novo amor…_

"Se essa pessoa aparecesse agora aqui em Portugal de novo… O que fazias? Voltavas para ele?"

"Sim." – a resposta foi tão imediata que não podia deixar dúvidas dos sentimentos da jovem – "Entendes agora porque não posso avançar com o teu irmão?"

"Entendo…" – a Megumi suspirou – "Mas… Eu acho que vais ter que ser muito direta com o Enishi, senão ele nunca vai desistir"

A Kaoru acenou. Não é que não gostasse da atenção que o Enishi lhe dispensava, mas, no fundo da sua mente, sempre surgia a imagem do Kenshin…

::::

O Kenshin tinha acabado de chegar a casa quando viu o Enishi no quintal cá fora com uns amigos… Ao passar por entre eles, saudou-os e todos retribuíram exceto o seu "cunhado".

"Vamos sair amanhã á noite?" – um deles perguntou ao rapaz de cabelo prateado.

"Não sei… Depende." – o Enishi respondeu dando um gole no sumo

"De quÊ?" – o outro perguntou admirado. Não era normal o Enishi por entraves a convites para sair.

"Hã! Não ligues, ele ainda anda apanhado pela universitária."

O Outro deu uma gargalhada – "Vá Enishi! Ainda não lhe conseguiste dar a volta? Diz lá? Ela é… boa?"

As mãos do Enishi voaram para o pescoço do colega. Enquanto este se debatia para respirar, o de cabelo prateado respondeu entre dentes: "Nunca mais fales da Kaoru! Tu não tens o direito de sequer falar dela!"

O outro acenou positivamente desesperado por oxigénio, mas mesmos assim, as mãos do Enishi pareciam não serem capazes de lhe soltar o pescoço.

O Kenshin entreviu: "Enishi já chega." – ele disse num tom firme.

"Ele não tem o direito de falar dela assim." – ele falou entredentes… parecia cego de raiva

"Pois não. Mas ele já se arrependeu do que disse." – num movimento rápido o Kenshin conseguiu fazer com que o Enishi soltasse o pescoço do amigo, e tentando manter a calma acrescentou: – "E se o deixares ele vai pedir desculpa."

Ao sentir o pescoço solto o rapaz deu dois passos para trás, afastando-se do Enishi, que ainda parecia enraivecido.

"Desculpa Enishi, não foi por mal, eu pensei que…"

"Não voltes a falar assim dela Chiro." – o tom de voz do Enishi era mais calmo, mas ainda ameaçador.

O Kenshin observava a situação tensa entre os rapazes… Afinal era normal para os amigos dele reagirem assim no que dizia respeito ao relacionamento dele com a rapariga… Os namoros do Enishi nunca eram sérios.

"Ela é diferente." – e foi assim que o Enishi acabou a conversa. Sem um pedido de desculpas, e sem remorsos pelo que tinha feito… Após dizer isso, entrou em casa e deixou os amigos á porta.

O Kenshin viu-o a entrar e abanou a cabeça.

"Obrigada meu…" – o Chiro colocou a mão no pescoço – "Se não fosses tu, eu acho que já tinha sufocado." – ele tentou dar um ar mais leve aquilo que tinha acontecido, mas o Kenshin conseguia perceber que ele ainda estava assustado.

"Não tem mal. Ele anda mais estranho do que o costume… Acho que só tens que ter cuidado com aquilo que dizes…"

"Aquela Kaoru anda mesmo a dar-lhe a volta à cabeça…" – o Outro acrescentou – "Mulheres!"

O Kenshin observou os dois rapazes a partir e entrou de novo dentro de casa, dando de caras com o Enishi no por trás da porta.

"Eu não lhe ia fazer mal." – este disse... o ruivo podia perceber que ele estava arrependido, mas era orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas, por isso tinha-se refugiado em casa.

O Kenshin caminhou para a cozinha"- Não? Não era isso que parecia."

"Eu sei quando parar." – o Enishi respondeu

"Devias ter parado antes de as tuas mãos deixarem marcas no pescoço dele." – O Kenshin estava aborrecido com toda aquela situação, e, apesar de quase nunca se falarem e de a maior parte das vezes o Enishi o ignorar, o Kenshin não tinha medo de o enfrentar.

Para sua surpresa o Enishi não respondeu. Aparentemente tinha percebido que não tinha razão.

:::::

**Domingo**

Era Domingo, e a Misao tinha ficado a dormir em casa da Kaoru, depois de um sábado inteiro a estudar. Enquanto tomavam o pequeno almoço na cama, a Kaoru contou à amiga o que tinha dito à medica, acerca do seu amor no passado.

"Tu disses-te isso à medica?" – a Misao tinhas as mãos á frente da boca: "Sua mentirosa!" – ela apontou o dedo para a Kaoru, com um ar de gozo.

A Kaoru levantou-se da cama esbracejou: "O que querias que lhe dissesse? Que tinha conhecido alguém durante a altura em que estava em coma? Ela ia pensar que eu era maluca!"

A Misao desatou à gargalhada e por alguns segundos a Kaoru também o fez… Mas… depois ficou pensativa e um pouco melancólica.

"Misao… Achas que foi tudo imaginação da minha cabeça?" – ela perguntou à amiga com medo de ouvir a resposta.

A rapariga começou a fazer uma trança no cabelo enquanto pensava no que dizer: "Não sei Kaoru… O mais provável é ter sido algo que a tua cabeça inventou… Como um sonho…"

A Kaoru baixou a cabeça.

"Mas, ouve." – a Misao levantou-lhe o queixo – "Aproveita o que tens agora…"

"E o que é que eu tenho agora?"

"Bem… Não podes dizer que não sentes nada pelo Enishi…"

A Kaoru vacilou. O Enishi tinha sido uma companhia interessante nos últimos dias… E nunca a fazia sentir-se forçada a estar com ele, sempre que ela queria ir embora, ele aceitava e trazia-a a casa… Era como se ele a tratasse como algo delicado que podia partir a algum momento.

Provavelmente a Megumi tinha-lhe dito algo acerca do suposto "desgosto amoroso" que tinha sofrido, porque apesar de ele não tocar nesse assunto, a Kaoru notava que ele sabia de algo.

"O Enishi faz-me sentir…." – a Kaoru queria encontrar a palavra certa para descrever os seus sentimentos, e a sua posição face ao Enishi, e lembrou-se de todos os lugares diferentes, bonitos, que ele a tinha levado a conhecer, e aos quais ela nunca teria ido sem ele… a forma como ele era carinhoso com ela… – "Uma… Princesa.."

"Tu dizes isso como se fosse mau?" – a Misao estava confusa…

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça confusa consigo própria...

"Tu gostas dele ou não?"

"Sim… Não.." – a Kaoru deixou escapar um suspiro de desespero – "Não como gostava do Kenshin."

De novo a rapariga de olhos verdes abanou a cabeça."Se só houvesse o Enishi, se esse samurai ruivo fosse apenas um sonho… tu aceitavas avançar com o Enishi?" – A Misao estava decidida a fazer a Kaoru avançar. Estava farta de a ver parada no mesmo sítio.

"Talvez…" – A Kaoru olhou meia a medo para a amiga

"Muito bem." – a Misao cruzou os braços – "Tu vais ligar agora para o Enishi, e dizer-lhe que precisas falar com ele."

"Eu preciso falar com ele? De quê?" – olhou alarmada para a amiga… de repente começou a sentir borboletas no estômago.

"Eu vou te explicar tudo… e tu vais fazer conforme eu te disser."

:::

Obrigada pelos vossos comentários: .Aguia e SRAS9...

É muito motivador saber que apesar de a minha história ter sido apagada, vocês não desistiram e continuaram a ler... No caso da Marin, começou na fic antecessora, com mais de 20 capítulos... Que bom...

Obrigada pelo apoio.

Espero que gostem deste capítulo.

Beijinhos


	4. Chapter 4

**Oláaa...**

**Desta vez o capitulo é pequeno, por isso a postagem demorou menos tempo...**

**Uma curiosidade: O local: "Jardim dos Sentimentos" - é um lugar verdadeiro, existe mesmo, na cidade do Porto, no Palácio de Cristal... A Maior parte deste capítulo passasse nesse jardim.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**PS: Obrigada SRAS9 por teres lido e comentado... Tenho tido tão poucos reviews... Será que foi toda a gente de férias?**

**:::**

**Capitulo 4 – Sentimentos**

"Kaoru?" – O Enishi olhou para o objeto vibrante na sua mão.

"Sim." – ele atendeu. Do outro lado ela demorou um pouco a começar a falar, como se estivesse a ponderar se o fazia ou não.

"Olá Enishi…"

"Que surpresa, não estava à espera que ligasses…" – ela nunca lhe tinha ligado antes, era sempre ele a fazê-lo…

"Pois…" – a Kaoru olhou para a Misao com um olhar acusador de quem estava a fazer algo obrigada. – "Eu… precisava de falar contigo."

"Claro, Mas… passou-se alguma coisa?" – _Ela está estranha…_

"Não… não fiques preocupado… Mas, se não te der jeito hoje combinamos para outro dia."

"Porquê que não haveria de dar? Hoje é Domingo. Queres que te vá buscar? Agora?" – ele levantou-se da cama e caminhou instintivamente para o roupeiro.

"Agora, ummm" – ela olhou para a Misao que abanava freneticamente em sentido negativo com a cabeça."Não…Não…" – ela respondeu de imediato – "Eu vou…uh…almoçar com a Misao. Podes vir buscar-me depois do almoço?"

"Sim." – ele respondeu – "Mas… está tudo bem? Pareces estranha…"

"Sim. Está." – a Kaoru olhou de novo para a Misao com olhar acusador – "Fica então combinado para depois do almoço, ok? Até logo." – e desligou.

O Enishi ficou a olhar para o telefone por alguns segundos.

_Ela estava estranha… Bem… Mas ela nunca toma a iniciativa de me ligar… o que pode ser bom… _- ele olhou para o roupeiro aberto – _Será que ela me vai explicar o mesmo que explicou á minha irmã, acerca do ex-namorado dela? Mesmo que seja isso, eu não vou desistir… _

_:::_

A Kaoru engoliu em seco, como se tivesse acabado de fazer a coisa mais difícil da vida dela.

"Se tudo correr mal já sei a quem culpar."

"Pensa antes em agradecer-me se tudo correr bem…" – levantou-se da cama e começou a caminhar pelo quarto.

A Kaoru olhava-a incrédula: "Eu não me acredito que fui concordar com isto! Eu nem sequer sei o que lhe dizer!"

A Misao fez um ar de suspense: "Tu deixaste-o na expectativa… E agora, vais ter de lhe explicar o mesmo que explicas-te à irmãzinha dele..."

A Kaoru estava seriamente arrependida de se ter deixado levar pela amiga… mas agora que já lhe tinha ligado, era tarde demais.

"Diz-lhe que tens gostado da companhia dele mas que não o queres magoar… " – A Misao passeava-se pelo quarto enquanto falava. Ela adorava ajudar na vida sentimental dos outros…

"Achas que isso não vai soar como uma desculpa?" – a Kaoru perguntou

"Não… é a verdade… Não é aquilo que tu sentes?" – a amiga olhou-a nos olhos. "Eu conheço-te bem Kaoru… eu sei que tu tens medo de gostar de outra pessoa e que um dia o Kenshin apareça… e tu tenhas que terminar tudo e acabes por magoar outros e a ti própria… Mas, querida, Kaoru…" – a Misao levantou o queixo caído da amiga – "Ele não vai aparecer…"

A Kaoru sentir os olhos encherem-se de lágrimas: "Tens razão…"

::::::

Passadas duas horas, e após a Misao ter desistido de obrigar a Kaoru a usar um vestido, o Enishi buzinou ao chegar a porta de casa dela.

Alguns minutos depois a Kaoru saiu de casa e entrou no carro dele. A Misao viu-os partir da janela do quarto da amiga.

_Só espero mesmo que dê certo amiga…_

_::::_

**No Carro**

"Então, onde queres ir?" – ele perguntou olhando-a enquanto estavam parados no semáforo.

"Não sei… Tu é que conheces os melhores sítios… Surpreende-me." – ela respondeu

Ele sorriu: "Muito bem."

Depois disso houve silêncio. Ele tinha decidido que seria ela a tocar no assunto e não ele… Sempre que estavam juntos ele conhecia mais e mais dela, mas no que dizia respeito aquela parte do passado dela, a Kaoru fechava-se em copas…

Assim que estacionaram, ela perguntou: "Finalmente me levas a um sítio que eu já conheço!" – ela disse ao observar os portões do grande jardim.

"Quão bem conheces este sítio?" – ele perguntou-lhe

"Eu costumava vir para aqui quando era miúda…" – a Kaoru sorriu - "Conheço-o muito bem… Eu acho que hoje vou ser eu que te vou mostrar algo novo."

O Enishi lançou-lhe um olhar de surpresa: "Surpreende-me."

Ambos caminharam entre os jardins principais do Palácio… O dia estava escuro… E ameaçava chover… Mas, para já, apenas uma fina neblina caía sobre as árvores... Deixando penetrar na Kaoru um sentimento de melancolia…

"Conheces o jardim dos sentimentos?" – ela perguntou-lhe contente com o facto de ele a ter trazido até ali.

"Não." – ele observava como ela caminhava numa direção certa.

"Ótimo. Então vou mostrar-te." – e segurou na mão dele – "Anda." – ela disse puxando-o para a seguir.

O Enishi olhou para as mãos deles, as dela eram pequenas comparadas com as dele e estavam geladas. Ela nunca tinha agido assim antes, mas, pelo que ele podia perceber, ela estava feliz de estar naquele lugar... Apesar de o tempo estar triste com todo aquele nevoeiro quase fantasmagórico, A Kaoru estava animada.

Ela quase que o obrigou a correr até chegarem a um lugar onde ela apontou para baixo e o informou: "É ali."

O Enishi observou o sítio. Era bonito… Por momentos parecia que tinham sido transportados para a Roma antiga, por causa de o chão ter fundo branco com pequenas pedras pretas formando linhas que mostravam um caminho entre um pequeno lago e os jardins.

Eles desceram a pequena encosta lateral e chegaram ao jardim. Foi aí que o Enishi percebeu o porquê do nome. É que a cada árvore era associado um sentimento, havia até mesmo no chão uma placa com o nome de um sentimento seguido de uma explicação do mesmo. "Jardim dos Sentimentos."

A Kaoru seguiu em frente enquanto o Enishi se debateu com a primeira placa. – Perfeição – ele observou-a enquanto ela penetrava no jardim, que conhecia tão bem. Ela era efetivamente perfeita…

A Kaoru caminhava passando por todos os sentimentos descritos nas placas, meditando nos tempos que tinha passado ali em criança…"Já não vinha cá desde… desde…" – um sentimento de tristeza apoderou-se dela quando chegou a uma das placas - Saudade – "que os meus pais morreram."

O Enishi caminhou até perto dela e afagou-lhe os ombros.

"Eu costumava vir cá com a Misao depois das aulas… Ver a cidade do outro lado, sobre o rio transmite-me paz…" – a Kaoru contemplou as vistas por algum tempo. E depois deu uma pequena gargalhada ao lembrar-se de algo. – "Houve uma vez que o nós perdemos a noção do tempo, e quando nos demos conta já era de noite… e à noite o lugar torna-se um pouco perigoso…" – ela fixou o olhar numa Amoreira que por baixo tinha a placa da Prudência. – "Nesse dia nós não fomos nada prudentes… Quando tentamos sair, os portões já estavam fechados… e estava escuro… para sairmos tivemos de ir pela parte detrás, pelos montes… Tu nem imaginas o quão aterrorizadas nós estávamos. Qualquer barulhinho nos fazia tremer de medo… Quando finalmente chegamos à rua, corremos tanto para chegar a casa!" – A Kaoru desviou o olhar do Enishi – "Acho que nunca tinha corrido tanto na minha vida…"

"Como é que os teus pais reagiram?" – o Enishi perguntou, recordando que na sua infância, apesar de ser mais novo, os pais eram sempre mais protetores com a irmã, por ser uma rapariga, do que com ele…

"Nós dissemos aos nossos pais que o Sano tinha estado connosco e eles ficaram descansados."

"Os pais ficam sempre mais descansados quando um rapaz mais velho está por perto…" – o Enishi conclui.

"O Sano tem a nossa idade… A verdadeira razão pela qual Eles ficaram mais descansados, foi porque o Sano era como se fosse o nosso "protetor"… Aliás nós conhecemo-nos quando Sanosuke nos protegeu de uns miúdos mais velhos que nos queriam roubar o gelado." – a Kaoru riu-se ao lembrar a situação.

Depois voltou-se e ficou de frente para o Enishi: "Como podes ver, eu sou uma pessoa que guarda imensas memórias do passado… Para mim, as coisas não mudam nem desaparecem facilmente. "

Ele sabia onde ela queria chegar, mas esperou que continuasse. A Kaoru estava nervosa, mas ele achava engraçada a forma como ela se tentava expressar… Ela abria a boca para falar, mas quando parecia que ia a dizer algo, ela desistia…

"Enishi… tu és…. Uh…" – ela parou e respirou fundo antes de tentar continuar – "Tu tens me surpreendido imenso pela positiva." – ele arregalou o sobrolho. "Não é que tenhas que me provar nada… mas quando te vi pela primeira vez, pensei que eras alguém diferente… Extremamente arrogante… Por isso ao inicio eu tinha muitas reservas quanto a ti…"

Ele fez um ar de desapontado… "Que pena… Eu pensei que ainda me achavas arrogante…"

"E és!" – ela disse numa gargalhada – "Mas é uma arrogância diferente. Só te conhecendo melhor é que me apercebi, que não és totalmente arrogante… É uma arrogância de charme…"

Ele teve vontade de rir: "De charme?" – ele colocou os braços à volta da cintura dela.

Sentindo que a situação se poderia descontrolar com a proximidade, a Kaoru continuou antes de que isso pudesse acontecer: "Espera…. Há uns anos atrás, eu gostei muito de uma pessoa… E quando as coisas acabaram… eu fiquei muito marcada… e… Enishi, eu não quero nem…"

"Eu não te vou fazer o mesmo Kaoru." – ele deu mais um passo na direção dela.

"Não é isso que me preocupa… Não é o tu magoares-me a mim…" – ela respondeu

O Enishi nem lhe deu hipótese de falar: "Não me digas que estás preocupada, com a possibilidade de tu me magoares a mim?" – ele disse demonstrando que achava que isso era impossível

A Kaoru não sabia o que dizer: "Enishi… tu não entendes… Há coisas que eu nunca vou esquecer… E eu não quero que tu sofras com comparações…"

Ele segurou-a pelos braços, e abanou-a um pouco: "Ouve Kaoru, tu nunca me vais magoar, sabes porquê? Porque eu sou como a droga, uma vez que me experimentes, nunca mais te vais fartar de mim." – por momentos ele pensou no sentido das suas palavras, e então acrescentou – "Exceto que eu só sou viciante no bom sentido."

"És mesmo convencido!" – ela brincou

"Chama-lhe charme." – ele colocou de novo as mãos à volta da cintura dela.

A Kaoru deu-lhe um pequeno murro no braço.

"O que foi?" – ele perguntou com ar de inocente – "Foste tu que disseste isso, não eu!"

"Sim, mas…" – ela estava prestes a continuar mas o Enishi beijou-a antes que ela pudesse fazê-lo. O beijo foi intenso. A Kaoru estava completamente rodeada pelos braços do Enishi, era como se ele estivesse a tentar evitar que ela fugisse. Apesar de ao inicio ela achar aquela atitude protetora demais, o abraço dele era quente, e ele cheirava tão bem… que ela acabou por tirar da mente a ideia de impedir aquele momento.

Quando os lábios deles se descolaram a Kaoru não sabia o que dizer. O Enishi ficou a olhá-la nos olhos por alguns segundos antes de falar: "Eu sei que o passado nem sempre é fácil de esquecer, mas eu tenho a certeza que te consigo ajudar, se me deixares."

A Kaoru respirou fundo. "Vamos tentar."

Ele pegou nela pela cintura e a Kaoru deixou de sentir os pés tocarem no chão. "Enishi!" – ela deu um pequeno berro.

Ele sorriu e pousou-a de novo: "Nem eu saía daqui com um não."

Ela deu-lhe de novo um pequeno murro no braço e começaram os dois a rir enquanto ele a levava embora.

::::::

**Então? Gostaram?**

**A partir deste capitulo, vamos avançar um pouco no tempo... O objectivo desta fic não é um romance entre o Enishi e a Kaoru, mas sim entre a Kaoru e o Kenshin...**

** Acho que no capitulo cinco, já terei c****ondições de organizar as minhas ideias para um encontro entre os dois. Aí será a parte alta da história...**

**Espero pelo vosso feedback.**

**Obrigada por terem lido.**

**Beijos e até ao próximo capitulo.**

**Jou-chan Himura**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 – Inesperadamente...**

Havia passado um mÊs desde que eles estavam juntos. A Kaoru achava estranho como o Enishi conseguia fazer parecer que tudo girava em torno dela. O facto de estar sempre disponível para a ir buscar á escola, para a levar para o trabalho, para saírem juntos… Ela não conseguia perceber se os seus horários eram mera coincidência, ou, se havia algo na personalidade dele um pouco controladora, que o fazia querer estar sempre presente nos momentos em que ela estava sozinha.

Fosse o que fosse, a Kaoru tinha decidido não pegar por aí… Em tudo o resto ele fazia-a sentir-se bem, como uma princesa.  
O Enishi parecia dar valor a tudo o que ela valorizava. Apesar de os comentários da Misao poderem fazer qualquer um sentir-se intimidado, ele não tinha problemas em lhe responder, muitas vezes em tom de gozo, a dizer-lhe que ela tinha que arranjar um namorado que a fizesse gastar toda aquela energia.

Quanto ao Sano, a história era outra… O melhor amigo da Kaoru, não parecia confiar no Enishi. Apesar de ele nunca ter feito nenhum comentário depreciativo, a Kaoru conhecia-o muito bem, e sabia que algo o incomodava.

No que dizia respeito ao trabalho, a Kaoru estava satisfeita. Todos eram simpáticos, e o dinheiro extra que ganhava era o suficiente para poder comprar algumas coisas para ela e para a casa, sem ter que pensar se o que estava a gastar não poderia ser preciso para algo mais importante.

Por vezes conseguia descrever aquele últimos tempos como dias felizes, e seria mentira se ela negasse que em algumas das vezes o Enishi conseguia fazê-la esquecer-se um pouco do Kenshin.

Mas… Nos dias de chuva como aquele, ela recordava aquele primeiro dia em que se viram, e em que ele a abrigou em sua casa, e de todas as perguntas que ela lhe fez… e como ele se irritou por ela estar sempre a chamá-lo de "Senhor Battousai".

:::

"Hoje vais jantar fora com o Enishi?" – a voz da Misao acordou-a.  
A Kaoru fechou o livro que fingia estar a ler e ficou sentada na cama. "Sim."  
"Eu ouvi dizer que vocês vão a um restaurante todo finess!" – a amiga murmurou  
"Bem.. se é fino não sei… Mas, pelo menos foi isso que o Enishi me deu a entender..."  
"Já escolhes-te o vestido para logo?" – A amiga perguntou, mas já tinha a certeza da resposta.  
A Kaoru fez cara de inocente: "Vestido?"  
"Oh Kaoru…" – a Misao tapou os olhos com ambas as mãos e abanou a cabeça. – "Então ele convida-te para ir a um restaurante todo chique, e tu, estas a pensar levar uns jeans e uma camisola? Será que não aprendes-te nada comigo?"

A Kaoru soltou uma gargalhada. "Relaxa MIsao… Eu estou só a brincar contigo… Eu comprei um vestido para levar hoje, mas simples… Já sabes que eu não gosto de coisas muito elaboradas."

"Onde é que está?" – A Misao caminhou rapidamente para o armário á procura da roupa para a sua aprovação.

"Nessa caixa branca, na parte de baixo do armário." – a Kaoru quis ir às compras sem a Misao porque sabia que tinha mais hipóteses de escolher alguma coisa mais ao seu gosto… Se fosse com a amiga, por mais bem intencionada que ela fosse, ia acabar por trazer uma coisa mais cara e mais "exposta".

"Eu sei que não é o teu estilo de vestido, mas, eu gostei dele assim simples." – a Kaoru acrescentou

A Misao abriu a caixa e tirou o vestido… Este era de fundo beje coberto com uma rende preta. "Apesar de achar que podia ter um decote maior e ser mais curto um pouco, acho que a renda é gira e deve ficar-te muito bem."

A Kaoru sorriu: "Eu já visto para tu veres."

"Que romântico." – a Misao deixou-se cair em cima da cama como se tivesse sido atingida por algum tipo de seta voadora invisível. "Um jantar a dois à luz das velas…No dia em que fazem um mês de namoro. Eu até imagino o que é que ele te vai dar quando completarem um ano!"A Misao suspirou: "A este andar ainda te pede em casamento!"

A Kaoru deu um salto da cama: "O quÊ? Misao não brinques com isso."  
A amiga olhou-a curiosa com a reação abrupta: "O que respondias se ele te perguntasse?"  
"Que não! É claro!" – a Misao notou o tom de irritação na voz da Kaoru… Às vezes era difícil entendê-la… Por vezes a Kaoru dava a entender que gostava de estar com o Enishi mas Às vezes, algo parecia incomodá-la, como se ela esperasse algo.

"Eu estava só a brincar." – ela acrescentou – "Mas… Passasse alguma coisa Kaoru? Pareces estranha." – caminhou até perto dela que olhava pela janela do quarto com um olhar distante.  
Os olhos da Kaoru desviaram-se da paisagem e pousaram na amiga. A outra suspirou: "É o Kenshin, não é?"  
A Kaoru respirou fundo: "Eu estava a recordar o dia em que nos conhecemos… ou qualquer coisa do género... " – ela disse massajando as têmporas como se tudo aquilo lhe estivesse a dar dores de cabeça – "Ás vezes não consigo deixar de fazer comparações entre eles."

A Misao suspirou juntamente… "Se estás assim mais vale dizeres ao Enishi que não te sentes bem… e evitas o jantar de hoje."  
A Kaoru arregalou os olhos de espanto, não era normal na Misao dizer o que quer que fosse para evitar os encontros com o Enishi.  
"O que foi?" - A Misao perguntou referindo-se ao olhar que a amiga lhe lançava: "Tu és a minha amiga, eu preocupo-me contigo."  
A Kaoru deixou escapar um sorriso, era bom recordar a parte protetora da Misao.

" Eu não vou cancelar, se lhe dissesse que não estava bem, ele aparecia aqui em casa todo preocupado e ainda ia ser pior."  
"Então como vais fazer?" – a outra perguntou  
"Vou ao jantar e pronto." – a Kaoru pegou no vestido – "Acho que preciso de uns brincos a condizer, o que achas de me dar uma ajuda?" – a Kaoru mudou de assunto e estava decidida a não permitir que o passado voltasse a interromper a vida dela daquela forma. Ela ia andar em frente.

:::

O Enishi entrou no quarto tirou o casaco e deitou-se na cama pensativo no jantar.  
A Kaoru estava bonita como sempre… Aquele vestido de renda condizia com o cabelo preto e fazia realçar ainda mais os seus grandes olhos azuis.

Quando estavam a sair do restaurante ele impediu-a de avançar mais:  
_"Tenho uma coisa para ti."_  
_Recordou o ar de surpresa dela quando ele disse aquilo._  
_"Não era preciso nada Enishi… Eu não comprei nada para ti… Agora sinto-me mal…"  
_  
_Ele gostava de sentir que controlava o ambiente entre eles e a Kaoru não parecia importar-se com isso._  
_"Eu é que tenho que te encher de presentes e não tu!" – ele disse ao retirar do bolso uma pequena caixa de veludo preta.  
_  
_"Enishi!" - ela tapou a boca que se abria de espanto com a mão – "Tu foste gastar uma série de dinheiro!"_  
_"Se nem viste o que está lá dentro, como é que poderias saber?" – ele insistiu para que ela abrisse_  
_A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Não preciso ver, basta ver a embalagem para saber que foi dispendioso!"- Os seus dedos entraram em contacto com o tecido veludoso da caixa. "Enishi… não era mesmo preciso."_  
_"Abre." – ele já estava a ficar impaciente com a indecisão da sua namorada.  
_  
_A Kaoru obedeceu. Era uma pulseira de prata. O fio tinha cerca de 5milímetros de diâmetro, e segurava três pedras também de prata, duas mais pequenas quadradas, e uma maior retangular._  
_Ela observou as iniciais do seu nome gravadas nas duas primeiras, e na maior a palavra Kanzen.  
a jovem deixou escapar um sorriso: "Perfeição?" – ela levantou o sobrolho.  
_  
_O Enishi torceu os lábios: "Eu pensei que me ias perguntar o que significava!" – ele disse desiludido._  
_A Kaoru deu uma gargalhada: "Andas-te a pesquisar como se dizia perfeição em japonês?"  
_  
_Ele assentiu com a cabeça : "Quando me disseste que gostavas muito de viajar até ao Japão por ser uma país que te intriga, eu achei que esta surpresa tinha que ter algo que te lembrasse o Japão… E como para mim tu és perfeita, eu não me lembrei de mais nada para colocar aí….O meu plano foi por àgua abaixo….Tinha pensado em ti curiosa por saber o significado, e em como eu te ia chantagear até to dizer…" – o Enishi calou-se quando ela o abraçou._  
_Sem ele pedir, do nada ela abraçou-o… Decerto ele tinha feito algo bem… a cabeça da Kaoru descansava encostada ao peito dele: "Obrigada Enishi."  
_  
_Ele envolveu os braços em volta dela… Ela era tão pequena… Com uma das mãos ele acarinhou o cabelo dela…_  
_Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos até que ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele: "Estavas a planear chantagear-me?" – ela perguntou  
_  
_O Enishi Ele fez um sorriso travesso: "Sim."_  
_Ela empurrou-o de leve: "Como?"_  
_Apesar de contrariado com o quebrar do momento romântico ele agarrou a mão dela: "Estava a pensar em exigir um número mínimo de beijos antes de to dizer…"_  
_"Ah!" – ela sorriu aproximando-se dele e agarrando-lhe na cara – "Acho que ia ver-me tentada a ceder." – aproximou os lábios dos dele e beijou-o ao de leve uma e outra vez… O beijo começou a ser mais intenso quando ele a elevou do chão e a Kaoru colocou ambos os braços cruzados em volta do pescoço dele. Os seus lábios não se queriam soltar, ele queria beijá-la mais profundamente, estava desejoso por aquele momento. "Enishi…" – ela disse desejosa por ar, mas ele continuou._  
_"Enishi." – ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios dele – "Vamos parar. As pessoas já estão a olhar."  
_  
_Ele olhou para o lado esquerdo e havia um grupo de homens que os olhava atentamente._  
_"Eles estão invejosos… Só isso." – ele pousou-a no chão e caminharam de mão dada até ao estacionamento onde o carro dele os esperava…_

_"Sabes… Esse carro atraí muitas atenções…" ela soltou-lhe a mão para entrar pelo outro lado.  
_  
_Ele sabia que ela se referia Às pessoas que ficavam a olhar sempre que ele entrava ou saía de algum sítio… Não se via um carro daqueles todos os dias… Ele deu uma gargalhada: "Mas sem ele eu nunca te tinha conhecido."  
_  
_Já dentro do carro ela abanou a cabeça e respondeu: "Estás a dar o crédito da nossa relação ao teu carro? Eu tive vontade de que o motor gripasse no momento em que tu e o teu amiguinho desceram aquela rua a fazer tanto barulho!" – ela recordou o dia em que se conheceram_  
_Ele fez uma pequena festa no tablier : "Austinzinho não ligues ela não quis dizer aquilo…"_  
_A Kaoru deu uma pequena gargalhada: "Tanto amor pelo carro."  
_  
_Ele recostou-se no assento e começou a guiar de volta para casa dela.  
"Temos que combinar um jantar com os meus pais, eu quero que eles te conheçam."_  
_Ela foi apanhada de surpresa: "Os teus pa..pais?"_  
_"Foi de mim ou gaguejas-te?" – ele disse sem tirar os olhos da estrada.  
_  
_A Kaoru respirou fundo e olhou para a pulseira no seu pulso… Aquilo estava a tornar-se mesmo sério. Primeiro a prenda, depois convidá-la para jantar com os pais…_  
_"Vais gostar da minha mãe…" – ele tentou encorajá-la – "ela muito à frente."_  
_A Kaoru sorriu, ele parecia entusiasmado com a ideia. "Ela nunca conheceu nenhuma namorada minha por isso vai encher-te de perguntas… Mas não te preocupes que eu e a Megumi vamos estar lá para lhe pôr o travão."  
_  
_A Kaoru não sabia se havia de ficar aliviada ou preocupada… Se ele nunca tinha apresentado nenhuma namorada à mãe só podia significar uma de duas coisas: Ou ele nunca tinha namorado ou ele sempre que namorou sabia que não era sério e não queria envolver os pais no assunto… Como ela sabia que a primeira razão não era válida, então só podia ser a segunda.  
_  
_E saber que a relação com ela era algo sério era um alívio, porque ao inicio ela não sabia se havia de confiar nele… Mas… ao introduzi-la aos pais dele, não estaria ele a dar-lhes a entender que eles eram mais do que aquilo que na realidade eram? Afinal eles só namoravam à um mês. "Os teus pais não vão interpretar isso mal?"  
_  
_O Enishi abrandou para virar para a rua da casa dela e assim que estacionaram ele perguntou: "Mal? Como assim?"_  
_A Kaoru remexeu a pulseira nervosamente: "Sei lá… eles não vão pensar… que tu… uh… e eu… que vamos… uh… tipo… casar ou assim…"_  
_Ele ficou a observá-la em silêncio por momentos. A Kaoru estava a evitar olhá-lo nos olhos. Aquilo era demasiado embaraçoso._  
_Ele levou a mão ao queixo dela: "E se eles pensarem?"_  
_Ela foi obrigada a olhar para ele: "Não achas que é… prematuro falar disso?" – ela quase sussurrou._  
_"Não significa que seja errado." – ele parecia estar a querer convencê-la – "É normal que os pais pensem que os filhos vão casar um dia." – a sua mão viajou do seu queixo para o rosto dela. "E eu não importo que eles pensem isso, desde que seja contigo."  
_  
_A Kaoru engoliu em seco. Mas o que é que ele estava a dizer?_  
_"Enishi.. eu." – a boca dele calou-a. O beijo foi calmo e tinha a intenção de a impedir de dizer o que quer que fosse. Quando pararam ela não sabia o que dizer.  
_  
_"Eu quero que nos conheçamos melhor… Eu preciso disso… Eu quero que haja o à vontade de tu ficares em minha casa eu ficar na tua…" – mas antes que fosse mal entendido ele compôs – "Podemos ficar em quartos separados, ou eu posso dormir no sofá se quiseres, mas eu quero é saber que vou puder ver-te logo de manhã… Poder conhecer-te melhor… Saber coisas de ti que ainda não sei."  
_  
_A Kaoru ficou em silêncio pensativa._  
_"Promete que pensas nisso." – ele pediu, não de uma forma desesperada, mas como se quisesse ter garantias de que ela ia ao menos considerar o assunto._  
_A Kaoru assentiu: "Claro que vou pensar…" – ela agarrou na mão dele – "Sabes Enishi… eu não namorei muitas vezes… e… bem… pode dizer-se que ainda sou um bocado retrógrada… Só houve uma pessoa antes de ti que entrou na minha vida dessa forma, como namorado… Como uma presença constante"… a Kaoru suspirou fundo antes de continuar: " e foi tudo tão intenso que Às vezes tenho medo… e esse é o motivo pelo qual até agora eu sempre evitei namorar de novo."_

Ela não queria magoá-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria avisá-lo de que nem sempre ela ia corresponder tão rapidamente às expectativas dele..Ele teria que ser muito paciente.

_Ele olhou para as suas mãos entrelaçadas: "Tu… ainda pensas nele?"_

_A Kaoru olhou-o. Porquê aquela pergunta? "Eu recordo alguns momentos que tivemos juntos... Mas às vezes parece tudo muito distante sabes… como se eu estivesse a desfolhar um álbum de fotografias de outra pessoa… Até á um mês atrás eu não conseguia fazer isso… Distanciar-me do passado, era tudo muito próximo, muito meu… Mas, agora, é diferente. Acho que foi o resultado de tu teres entrado na minha vida."_  
_Ele deu-lhe um sorriso não podendo esconder que se sentia orgulhoso por ter conseguido tal feito. Ela sempre o tinha avisado que ia ser difícil entre eles, e, só após um mês de namoro é que ele achou correto apontar algo que ela podia fazer para as coisas entre eles melhorarem. Ele sabia que tinha que ir devagar com ela… O que quer que ela tinha vivido no passado com o outro tinha-a marcado… O Enishi queria apagar isso a todo o custo. Apagá-lo e envolve-la de tal forma na sua vida que caso o outro alguma vez se lembrasse de voltar ela não tivesse dúvidas sobre quem escolher._

_O Telefone dela tocou. "É o Sano." Ela atendeu. "Ok, não tem problema... Sim, sim… Mas eu já estou à porta de casa, podemos falar quando eu entrar?" – ela olhou para o Enishi e sorriu._

_Ele rolou os olhos… Sanozuke… Como ele invejava o facto de ele praticamente viver na casa da sua namorada._  
_  
"Eu tenho que ir. Amanhã vou trabalhar." - ela fechou o telefone e guardou-o na mala – "Acompanhas-me até à porta?"_  
_Ele assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do carro escoltando-a até à porta._  
_"Até amanhã." - ela disse_  
_Ele agarrou-a pela cintura, chegou-a a si e beijou-a ternamente deixando-a mais uma vez sem reação. "Boa noite." – soltou-a e caminhou até ao carro._  
_"Boa… noite." – ela ficou a olhá-lo ainda surpreendida com o gesto dele, tão sem aviso._  
_Assim que ele entrou no carro ela meteu a chave na fechadura e entrou em casa._

**Em CASA DA Kaoru**

"A Misao disse que tinhas ido jantar com ele, festejar um mês de namoro ou assim…" – O Sano vinha da cozinha com um prato com comida na mão – "Os namoros não se deviam festejar só quando se completa um ano?" – A Kaoru tirou os sapatos e sentou-se perto dele no sofá.  
"É por isso que não tens namorada…" – ela disse sorrindo  
O Sano olhou para a pulseira que ela trazia: "Sim e também porque não tenho dinheiro para andar a comprar prendas todos os meses."  
"Pois… Eu não lhe comprei nada… Senti-me tão mal."  
"Ah não te preocupes ele já tem mais do que aquilo que precisa…" – Ele resmungou  
"Oh… não vais começar de novo a implicar com ele pois não?" – ela disse já cansada para aquele tipo de conversas.  
Ele enfiou uma mão cheia de pipocas à boca: "Huh-huh." – ele disse ao mastigar – "Mas…" – ele continuou - "Eu acho que tens que ter cuidado com ele, só isso!"  
"Porquê que tu não gostas do Enishi, Sano?"  
Ele abanou a cabeça: "Eu só não vou muito com a cara dele porque acho que ele olha para ti como alguém a quem quer controlar, só isso."  
A Kaoru ficou pensativa: "Mas… achas mesmo isso?"

"Não sei… ele tem aquele ar todo superior… mas só tu é que o podes julgar, porque só tu é que o conheces melhor… No fundo eu acho que ele esconde alguma coisa."  
"Sano! O Enishi não é assim. Tu só dizes isso porque não o conheces como eu!"  
Ele levantou as mãos rendendo-se: "Jou não quero discutir contigo por causa dele, ok? Se é assim que pensas não vou ser eu que vou mudar nada."  
A Kaoru desistiu… O Sanosuke era muito tacanho e não mudava de ideias facilmente… Quando gostava de uma pessoa gostava mesmo, quando não gostava, nem valia a pena tentar mudar as ideias dele…

"Olha amanhã o Tsunam acaba o curso, por isso ao final da tarde vamos todos festejar ao restaurante da Tae. Queres vir?"  
A Kaoru suspirou: "Quem me dera, mas não posso amanhã trabalho até às oito da noite, mas já convidas-te a Misao?"  
"Eu disse-lhe, ela disse que ia aparecer por lá, mas que só podia a partir das seis."  
"O que é que ela tem de tão importante para fazer que não pode ir até essa hora?" – a Kaoru perguntou curiosa.  
"Não sei." – ele respondeu mais interessado no filme que ia começar.

A Kaoru desejou-lhe as boas noites e foi para o quarto.  
Quando abriu a porta viu a Misao deitada na sua cama a ler o diário dela: "Misao!"  
A Outra ficou sobressaltada com o aparecimento súbito da amiga: "O..…lá Kaoru…"  
"Sabes que os diários são secretos? Não devias estar a ler o meu!" – ela disse irritada  
A outra corou: "Eu estava curiosa… quando hoje falaste nessa história do Kenshin… Eu tinha de saber o que é que tinha realmente acontecido entre vocês… Desculpa." – A Kaoru devia ter adivinhado. A MIsao era curiosa, deixá-la a ela e ao seu diário no mesmo quarto ia ser uma tentação muito difícil de superar para a amiga… a Kaoru suspirou: "Quanto é que já leste?"

"Até á parte em que o Kenshin te mandou embora de casa dele, e depois aparece este tipo que tu descreves como incrivelmente bonito que te salvou a vida!" – ela disse cruzando as duas mãos ao lado do rosto com olhar de quem estava a emocionar-se a ver um filme romântico.

"Aoshi." – a Kaoru pronunciou  
"Sim é esse!" – a Misao disse entusiasmada – "Eu apaixonei-me por ele através destas páginas!"

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça. _Ainda bem que ela não leu muito mais_… Decerto havia muitas coisas naquele diário que ela não queria que a amiga lesse. Se calhar, a partir de agora era melhor andar sempre com ele, não fosse a Misao tentar de novo lê-lo. "O que é que tens que fazer amanhã de tão importante para não ires ter com o Sano à festa do Tsunam?"  
Os olhos azuis da amiga brilharam: "Eu tenho um encontro."  
A Kaoru sorriu: "Aí sim? Como é que se conheceram?"  
"Na net." – o sorriso desvaneceu-se. Provavelmente ela já sabia que ia ouvir um sermão da Kaoru.  
"Misao, tu sabes o que eu acho disso não sabes? É perigoso!"  
"Não te preocupes! Eu sei tomar conta de mim!"  
A Kaoru desistiu: "Mas que amigos teimosos que eu tenho!" – e despiu o vestido e começou À procura do pijama.  
"O que é que se passou com o Sano? Implicou outra vez com o Enishi?" – a Misao perguntou aliviada por estarem a mudar de assunto.  
"Sim, mais do mesmo." – olhou para a amiga deitada de barriga para baixo na cama e de pernas cruzadas no ar.

"Nem penses que vais continuar a ler o meu diário."  
A Misao deixou a cabeça bater na almofada: "Ohhh… agora que eu comecei eu quero acabar."  
A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Misao o que tu quiseres perguntar-me eu digo-te, não precisas de ler lá."  
No rosto da amiga cresceu um sorriso maroto: "Tens algumas descrições intimas é?"  
A Kaoru quase que deixou cair o copo com a escova de dentes e o dentífrico ao chão:  
"Não… claro que não"  
A Misao começou-se a rir-se ás gargalhadas: "Havias de ver a tua cara!" – e atirou-se para trás na cama: "Ah!AH!"  
"Bem… bem… já é tarde para mim e eu tenho que ir dormir… Não tenho a vida de certas pessoas que tem encontros e festas de final de curso… Eu amanhã trabalho." – A Kaoru responde tentando esconder o embaraço.

_Nota Mental: Amanhã vou levar o diário comigo… sem falta.  
_::::

::::

**NO DIA SEGUINTE**

A Tae observava a forma como ele interagia com os restantes, o Sano era o tipo de pessoa que arrastava os outros com ele… O grupo de rapazes comiam, bebiam e riam bem alto. Típico, mais um dia de farra.

"Era uma cola por favor." – um jovem bem parecido sentou-se em frente ao balcão e aparentemente já não devia ser a primeira vez que ele tinha feito o pedido mas ela estava tão distraída a olhar para o Sano que nem reparou no cliente.  
"Ah! Peço imensa desculpa!" – ela disse embaraçada. Ele sorriu ao perceber o que a fazia estar distraída: "Não tem mal."  
Ela colocou a bebida no balcão e desculpou-se novamente: "Peço mais uma vez desculpa, mas, estou muito cansada e neste momento só me apetecia era estar a descontrair como aquele grupinho ali."  
O Kenshin observou o grupo de rapazes.

"Eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez que ele gostou de uma rapariga!" – o Sano levantou-se para chamar a atenção dos colegas – "Fui eu que a tive que ir pedir em namoro por vez dele… O nosso Tsunam era muito envergonhado…"  
O rapaz de nome Tsunam corou: "Nem todos são caras de pau como tu!"- o outro ripostou, os outros riam-se enquanto o Sano se preparava para responder.

O Kenshin olhou de volta para a empregada: "Eles realmente parecem estar a divertir-se."

"Oh não! Isto vai dar problemas." – o tom de voz dela mudou e o Kenshin desviou o olhar para ver ao que é que ela se estava a referir. Dois rapazes entraram no bar e sentaram-se ao lado dele no balcão.

"Olá querida… Dá-me aí uma cerveja."- um que tinha o cabelo preto espetado pediu. A jovem deu-lhe a cerveja mas antes que ela pudesse sair de perto dele, o outro agarrou-lhe a mão impedindo-a. "E o bónus?"  
A Tae fez força para se libertar: "AKira, por favor, não me arranjes problemas no trabalho, bebe a tua cerveja e vai-te embora."  
"Oh… Mano, ouviste ela até pediu por favor e tudo… Achas que eu devo fazer o que ela diz?" -  
O outro que devia ser mais velho retrucou: "Tu vais deixar que uma mulher mande em ti?"  
O de nome Akira olhou-a: "Ouviste o que mano disse? Parece que hoje vamos arranjar alguma diversão…" – e apertou a mão da rapariga que gemeu com a força que ele usou.

"Estava tudo calmo antes de chegarem, eu sugiro que partam antes de que tudo mude." – o Kenshin avisou. Mas como é que duas pessoas podiam alterar o ambiente pacífico que estava antes no bar?

O irmão do de nome Akira olhou para o homem à sua frente, cabelo curto, ruivo, não muito alto, nem parecia ser forte. "Ei oh ruivinho é melhor saíres da frente antes que estragues uma unha…" – o mais velho respondeu.

"Eu não ía por aí." – o Kenshin estava a ficar mesmo furioso, será que aquelas pessoas não tinham respeito pelos outros?  
O irmão mais novo desviou o olhar por segundos da Tae para o ruivo. _Aqueles olhos… Já há muito tempo que não vejo uns olhos assim… ele pode parecer fraco, mas…. O olhar… o olhar dele é certamente de alguém que não tem medo de nada. _"Mano, deixa lá, nós resolvemos isto depois." – olhou mais uma vez para a Tae e largou a mão dela, indo direto para a porta de saída.

O outro, o mais velho ficou a olhar para o Kenshin como se estivesse a desafiá-lo.  
"Anda daí! Esquece isso!" – o de nome Akira chamou – "Não vale a pena!"

O outro deu-lhe ouvidos e começou a caminhar para a porta, quando o Sano falou: "Não te esqueceste de nada? Que tal pagares pelo que bebeste?" – o silêncio era total, ninguém no restaurante se atrevia a falar mas todos estavam a observar a cena.  
"Não é um miúdo como tu que me vai dar ordens, eu pago quando eu quiser."  
O Sano levantou-se decidido a fazê-lo mudar de ideias, mas a Tae impediu-o: "Sano deixa, não te chateies com isso." – ela puxou-o pela camisola  
Os irmãos aproveitaram-se da distração dele para saírem.

O Sanosuke olhou para a jovem empregada: "Mas vais outra vez pagar do teu bolso? Isto não pode ser assim sempre!"  
Ela abanou a cabeça: "Deixa estar. Eu prefiro assim do que ver-te entrar numa luta com aqueles indivíduos, eles são muito perigosos."  
Ele abanou a cabeça: "A Tua falta de confiança em mim chateia-me!" – ele disse um pouco irritado, mas depois deixou escapar um sorriso – "Mas eu sei que tu só fazes isso porque te preocupas comigo."  
A Tae corou de imediato, esquecendo o incidente e ficando completamente embaraçada com o comentário do rapaz. Um dos amigos respondeu: "És mesmo convencido, ela só agiu assim porque é uma profissional!" – Todos os outros começaram as gargalhadas… Aparentemente o assunto já tinha sido esquecido.  
"Peço Desculpa pela confusão." – ela voltou de novo para trás do balcão.  
"Não tem mal. Tu não tiveste culpa." – o Kenshin respondeu  
O Sanosuke caminhou para perto do balcão: "Tae dá-me um cachorro daqueles mesmo carregadinhos com molho!"  
"É para já!" – ela sorriu e deu a ordem À cozinha.

"Tu estiveste bem."  
O Kenshin olhou para ele tentando perceber qual o significado daquelas palavras. O Sano gesticulou: "Ao lidar com aqueles tipos."  
"Ah! Isso. Não foi nada." – o Kenshin respondeu

A Tae parou em frente ao Kenshin: "Aqui está o teu cachor… Ah Meu Deus!"  
Voou diretamente da porta de entrada uma garrafa de cerveja que graças ao Kenshin, que agarrou com a mão, não acertou na cabeça do Sano. Mas, como tinha sido lançada com muita força, quando o Kenshin lhe bateu com a mão a garrafa partiu-se deixando-o a sangrar.  
O Sano correu na direção da porta na tentativa de apanhar o autor do sucedido, e a Tae ficou à volta do ruivo.  
Passados alguns minutos o Sano voltou: "Não o consegui apanhar, mas tenho a certeza que foi um deles…" – ele caminhou apressadamente em direção ao Kenshin: "Ei Meu, o corte é profundo!"  
"Não é nada de especial se me arranjarem uma toalha eu trato disto." – o Kenshin respondeu tentando minimizar.

"Tens cá uns reflexos!" – o Sano exclamou admirado – "Acho que tenho de te agradecer. Se não tivesses feito isso, aquela garrafa de vidro tinha-me acertado em cheio na cabeça."  
"Era muito mau… Tu já não és muito inteligente se te acertasse na cabeça ainda ficavas pior do que aquilo que já és!" – o Tsunam disse ajudando o Kenshin a envolver a toalha na mão.  
O Sano encolheu os ombros e abanou a cabeça: "Está aqui um homem a sangrar e tu só pensas em gozar comigo!"O Kenshin riu-se.  
"Olha este é dos nossos! Ainda tens força para te rir?" – ele retrucou – "Bem, eu tenho que te levar ao hospital, vais precisar de levar pontos."

"Não é.." – o Kenshin tentou reclamar mas não lhe foi permitido, o Sano pediu a um dos amigos que lhe dessem a chave do carro: "Não te preocupes, eu tenho uma amiga minha que trabalha no hospital, e ela trata disso na boa!"  
O Kenshin queria reclamar, mas de imediato percebeu que não valia a pena, por isso seguiu o mais alto até ao carro.  
_Eu só queria beber uma cola…_

_::::_

A Viagem até ao hospital foi rápida, em cerca de cinco minutos eles puseram-se lá e encontraram facilmente um lugar para estacionar.  
Quando entraram no átrio o Sano disse-lhe: "Fica aqui, eu vou perguntar à Kaoru se a médica está."  
Ele viu o rapaz dirigir-se a um dos balcões, mas como havia muita gente, como sempre, ele não conseguiu ver mais nada.

_Se a Megumi me vê aqui vai ficar preocupada sem razão.  
_

"A minha amiga disse que a médica está com um doente." – o Sano chegou acompanhado de uma senhora – "Mas esta senhora vai levar-te a um quarto, eu vou buscar a Jou-chan que é aquela minha amiga que trabalha aqui e ela trata de ti."

O Kenshin ficou mais descansado. Ao menos assim a Megumi não ia ficar preocupada. Deixou-se guiar pela senhora que o levou até um pequeno quarto, onde havia apenas uma maca e um armário com utensílios médicos.

Que dia! Mas ao menos aquelas pessoas tinham sido simpáticas com ele. O Sanosuke podia ter ficado a divertir-se com os amigos, mas, em vez disso veio trazê-lo e foi chamar uma amiga para ele ser tratado mais depressa. Além disso tinha defendido a rapariga no café… O que indicava que apesar de ao inico parecer que era alguém que vivia da vadiice, ele era alguém de bem…

"Já ouvi dizer que acabou aleijado por causa do meu amigo Sa…" – a jovem já vinha a falar mesmo antes de abrir a porta, e tinha acabado de entrar no quarto com uma ficha na mão e umas luvas Mas ao vê-lo ela deixou tudo cair ao chão.

O Kenshin observou-a, trazia o cabelo preto comprido preso, o rosto era de alguém jovem, mais jovem do que ele, devia ter perto de dezoito anos, o sorriso que ela trazia nos lábios era belo mas desvaneceu-se numa expressão de espanto ao vê-lo.  
Mas houve algo que o impediu de ver o que quer que fosse para além dos seus olhos… Os olhos dela hipnotizaram-no impedindo-o deagir perante a reação anormal dela. Aquele azul… era tão tranquilizante…  
Ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras ficaram travadas na sua garganta.

Ela continuava imóvel, como se tivesse visto um fantasma… Lágrimas começaram a formar-se nos seus olhos…  
_  
Porquê que ela está a chorar?  
_  
Depois a reação dela mudou de espanto para felicidade e ela avançou em direção a ele. Sem hesitação abraçou-o com força ignorando a mão magoada dele:

"Oh Kenshin… Tive tantas saudades tuas."

**Então? Gostaram?  
Só passou um mês de um capitulo para o outro,acho que não foi muito (certo SRAS9?) no entanto, o Enishi está muito agarrado à Kaoru... Da parte dela, a partir deste capítulo vai gerar-se muita confusão de sentimentos...  
Houve quem lesse a fic anterior a esta toda e esta logo a seguir... Fiquei mesmo contente! Muito obrigada pelos vossos comentários, espero que continuem a gostar...  
A Partir daqui começa a aqueçer...  
Obrigada Kami, Komachi-chan; .oliveira e SRAS 9.**

Quero ouvir as vossas opiniões, por favor comentem.  


**BEIJINHOS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olá a todos! Obrigada aos seguintes leitores que deixaram reviews: W. Lizzie; .311;Kami;SRAS9;  
Bem como a todos os outros que leram.  
Este capítulo é um pouco mais curto e não ficou bem como eu queria... **

**Mas tenham paciência comigo...**

**Capitulo 6 - Reciprocidade**

O Kenshin deixou-se abraçar por ela. Apesar de uma parte de si estar confusa, a outra parte estava a explodir de felicidade. Ele tinha esquecido completamente as dores que sentia na mão e sorriu como há muito tempo não fazia.  
Finalmente alguém que o conhecia… Alguém que iria ser capaz de responder às suas perguntas… Era ela… Ele podia afirmar que conhecia aquele perfume, o aroma que pelo qual ele tinha procurado no horto, o aroma que aparecia nos seus sonhos… O Kenshin não tinha dúvidas… Definitivamente era ela a pessoa de quem a sua mente se tentava desesperadamente recordar.

Ela parou de o abraçar e colocou as suas mãos na cara dele: "Como é que vieste aqui parar? Porque é que não procuras-te por mim mais cedo?"  
O Kenshin sorriu ainda um pouco confuso: "Eu não sabia por quem procurar." – ele desencostou-se da marquesa – "Mas eu tinha a esperança de que um dia alguém ia procurar por mim."  
Ver o rosto dele após três anos era avassalador… Dos olhos da Kaoru escorriam lágrimas de felicidade: "Não sabias? Como assim?" – a Kaoru sentiu o coração a parar de normal que ao ínicio estar num país com uma cultura diferente o fizesse ficar confuso e sem saber bem como agir, mas depois de algum tempo ele ia reunir os meios para a encontrar.

"Aparentemente eu perdi a memória… " – ele respondeu – "Quando acordei estava no hospital…" – ele esticou a mão para tocar no rosto dela – "Mas finalmente alguém apareceu."

O sorriso no rosto da Kaoru desvaneceu-se. Mas o que é que ele estava a dizer? Que não se lembrava dela? Que não sabia quem ela era? _Isto deve estar a ser muito pior para ele do que para ti Kaoru… E se ele perdeu a memória então deve sentir-se confuso com a tua atitude…  
Eu tenho de lhe contar a verdade…  
_A Kaoru deu um passo para trás. Era uma felicidade incompleta… tinha um sabor agridoce… Encontrou-o mas nada podia voltar a ser como antes porque ele não tinha memórias dela. Todos os momentos que tinham passado juntos, todas as recordações boas… só ela as tinha.

_Por onde devo começar? _

Ele olhava-a esperançoso… e isso fez com que ela se decidisse em falar, mas No momento em que ia abrir a boca para lhe contar tudo alguém abriu a porta atrás de si e entrou na sala de rompante.  
A Kaoru viu a médica passar na direção do Kenshin:

"Kenshin? Estás bem? Como é que fizeste isso?" – pegou de imediato na mão ensanguentada e começou a examiná-la: "Estavas a pensar vir aqui ao hospital sem eu saber?"

O rapaz desviou brevemente o olhar da Kaoru para responder à médica: "Eu não queria que ficasses preocupada." – e voltou de novo a olhar para a Kaoru.  
"Ia ficar mais preocupada quando logo à noite chegasse a casa e te visse com a mão nesse estado!" – ela reclamou. A Kaoru engoliu em seco. Não podia ser… Eles viviam juntos? Era ele o namorado da Megumi de quem o Enishi não gostava?  
A Kaoru sentiu uma dor forte no peito. Como é que uma coisa tão boa podia acontecer e ser logo seguida de uma coisa tão má!

"Não te preocupes esta jovem já me vai tratar e tu podes ir cuidar de doentes mais importantes." – o Kenshin respondeu na tentativa de fazer com que a médica o pudesse deixar a sós com a Kaoru, para além disso, ele não queria dar a impressão errada à jovem que tinha acabado de conhecer…Pela atitude que ela teve ao vê-lo, e a forma como se abraçaram, eles deviam ser algo mais do que amigos. Ele sentia que havia uma relação forte entre eles…. E Ela podia interpretar tudo ao contrário.

"Tu és o meu paciente mais importante!" – a médica reclamou de novo, depois voltou-se para a Kaoru – "Obrigada por tudo Kaoru, mas podes ir eu trato do Kenshin."  
O Kenshin movimentou-se um pouco para a frente na maca. Ele não queria que ela se fosse embora: "Megumi, eu…"

"Doutora!" – um dos internos chamou – "Precisamos de si no bloco com urgência!"  
A Megumi praguejou mas assentiu e ao passar pela Kaoru pousou-lhe a mão no ombro e com um sorriso pediu: "Trata bem dele."  
A Kaoru ficou a olhá-la perdida em pensamentos por um pouco, mas a médica avançou para fora da sala sem se dar conta disso. Depois ela voltou a sua atenção para o ruivo na sua frente.

Porquê que de todas as vezes que eles se encontravam era tudo tão difícil? E porquê que tinha de ser sempre ela a reveladora de todos os segredos? E agora, ainda por cima, ele tinha outra pessoa? Primeiro a Tomoe, depois a Megumi? Ela não ia aguentar tudo de novo… Mas se ele não se lembrava dela, era normal que após três anos ele seguisse com a sua vida… _Assim como tu fizeste… _Mas… e se ele estava feliz? Ela não queria estragar a felicidade de ninguém.

A Kaoru aproximou-se e começou a desinfectar a ferida. O Kenshin tentava olhá-la nos olhos e perceber se ela ia falar ou não, mas o olhar dela não dizia nada… Ele não conseguia antecipar o que ela ia fazer.  
"Kaoru…" – ela estremeceu ao ouvir o seu nome na boca dele… Depois de três anos sem o ouvir chamar por ela, aquele simples gesto fez a sua mente inundar-se de recordações.  
Recordações essas que ela tentou afastar por se concentrar no tratamento.

"O corte é menos fundo do que parece… Acho que não precisa de pontos." – ela afirmou depois de limpar bem a ferida.

_Porque que ela ficou tão distante de repente? _

"A que horas termina o teu turno? Achas que podíamos falar assim que acabasses?" – ele perguntou  
A Kaoru respirou fundo para ganhar coragem para o que ia dizer a seguir: "Desculpa… Isto foi tudo um mal-entendido." – ela respondeu evitando olhá-lo nos olhos – "Eu conheci uma pessoa muito parecida contigo… Uma pessoa que foi muito importante para mim." – ela soltou-lhe a mão e olhou para o rosto do homem na sua frente: "E eu confundi-te com essa pessoa."

O Kenshin ficou imóvel por segundos. Ela estava a querer dizer que o abraço, as perguntas que ela lhe fez, as lágrimas quando o viu… que tudo isso tinha sido um engano? Não… Não era verdade. Ela estava decididamente a mentir. "Tu chamaste pelo meu nome."

A Kaoru suspirou. "Uma coincidência."  
O Kenshin abanou a cabeça: "Kaoru, é o meu passado assim tão terrível?"

Ela cortou a ligadura para pôr à volta da mão: "Eu peço tanta desculpa… Mas é que vocês são tão parecidos… A mesma cor de cabelo, a mesma estrutura… só os olhos…" – a Kaoru tentou lembrar-se dos olhos dele quando ficavam daquela cor amarelada que a costumavam assustar – "os olhos eram diferentes." – ela sabia que apesar de estar a usar todas as suas forças para disfarçar estava a falhar redondamente.

Para ele não era difícil aperceber-se disso, ainda por cima com alguém como ela que transmitia tudo o que sentia através daquelas enormes pérolas azuis.  
"Eu sei que a minha atitude o deve estar a confundir…" – ela olhou para ele.  
O Kenshin estava confuso sim, mas o seu rosto mostrava também expectativa. Nunca até aquele dia ele tinha sentido algo tão forte ao ver uma pessoa. Foi uma sensação única de conforto… Não é o que se sente quando um estranho nos abraça, mas sim quando alguém que conhecemos bem e amamos o faz. Ele só não percebia porque que ela estava a esforçar-se tanto para mentir. Tudo nela mostrava isso, o seu olhar, a sua postura… Mas… PorquÊ?

_Eu não vou deixar escapar esta oportunidade. _

O Kenshin olhou para a sua mão já ligada: "Kaoru…"- mas a sua frase foi cortada quando o Sano entrou abriu a porta.  
O Kenshin observou o rapaz que o tinha trazido à pouco. Ele estava bastante agitado, alguma coisa o estava a perturbar.  
"Jou-chan."  
A rapariga voltou-se assustada com o tom nervoso do Sano: "O que é que se passa?"  
"Eu recebi uma chamada estranha da Misao, eu acho que ela não está bem."  
O coração da Kaoru começou a bater ainda mais depressa ao lembrar-se de que ela tinha mencionado que ia ter um encontro com um rapaz que tinha conhecido na net. "Não está bem como assim?"  
"Kaoru, eu nunca a vi assim…" – o olhar do Sano assustou-a ainda mais.  
"Onde é que ela está?" – A Kaoru perguntou já a tirar a farda apressadamente.  
"Em casa."  
"Vamos." A Kaoru saiu da sala sem olhar para trás.

O Kenshin observou os dois saírem da sala a correr… Alguma coisa de errado tinha acontecido… A mão dele já estava ligada, por isso, ele já podia ia embora. Mas, havia algo que ele queria fazer antes de sair.

_Kaoru… Tenho que me informar melhor._

_:::::_

"O que é que ela te disse ao telefone?" – a Kaoru perguntou enquanto o Sano conduzia em ziguezagueando por entre os carros que se metiam no caminho.  
"Ela estava a chorar, ela só repetia que não queria ficar sozinha, não queria ficar sozinha…" – ele respondeu – "Mas eu fiquei preocupado."  
"Sano, quem me dera que seja só uma desilusão amorosa… Só espero que não seja nada mais grave." – a Kaoru acrescentou querendo afastar da sua mente imagens daquilo que poderia ter realmente acontecido à sua amiga. "Ele ia ter um encontro."

"Se alguem lhe fez mal, eu juro-te que vai pagar…" – o Sano rosnou – "Nem que eu tenha de a obrigar a dizer quem foi."  
Apesar de partilhar os mesmos sentimentos que ele, a Kaoru não se queria precipitar em pensar o pior.  
Assim que chegaram a casa correram para o quarto da Kaoru e encontraram a Misao sentada na cama, com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.  
Ao vê-los entrar a jovem abriu os braços para receber a Kaoru. "Estás Bem? Fiquei tão preocupada… O que se passou contigo?"  
O Sano apercebeu-se da camisola dela estar rasgada no ombro direito.  
A Misao não conseguia formular nada próprio para dizer sem ser pedidos constantes de desculpa e a Kaoru começou a temer o pior.

"Misao!" – a Kaoru abanou a amiga – "Nós estamos aqui, tu estás em casa… Ninguém te vai fazer mal."  
A outra sossegou ao constatar que o que a amiga dizia era verdade. Estava no seu porto de abrigo.  
"Queres falar acerca do que se passou?" – a Kaoru perguntou mantendo um tom de voz recetivo.  
"Alguém te fez mal Misao?" – o Sano perguntou falhando em esconder em raiva que sentia por dentro.

A jovem levantou os olhos para o amigo que estava junto à porta, como que esperando um nome para sair dali em busca de alguém.  
Fez-se silêncio por um pouco. A Kaoru tinha quase a certeza de que ela não ia querer falar disso.

"Eu não deixei." – Talvez porque sabia que se não falasse os ia deixar a pensar o pior, a Misao esclareceu o assunto.  
Tanto o Sano como a Kaoru respiraram fundo de alívio ao ouvi-la.  
"Eu consegui defender-me, conforme tu me ensinas-te." – ela acrescentou referindo-se ao Sano.  
Este aproximou-se da cama onde elas estavam. Imaginar que alguém podia fazer mal a alguma daquelas raparigas era a mesma coisa que dizer que ele tinha falhado. Afinal de contas ele sentia que a obrigação dele era protegê-las. "Linda menina."  
A Misao deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, mas, eles não se deixaram enganar, ela sentia-se miserável.  
"Como é que aconteceu?" – a Kaoru perguntou  
A jovem de olhos verdes abanou com a cabeça: "Não me apetece falar disso agora."  
"Está bem." – a Kaoru respondeu  
"Desculpa por vos fazer vir a correr…"  
O Sano respondeu: "Tiveste sorte que eu estava no hospital na altura em que me ligas-te."  
A Misao levantou o sobrolho: "Mas aconteceu alguma coisa?"  
"Não, foi só um amigo que se aleijou no restaurante e eu levei-o ao hospital para a Jou-chan tratar dele."  
A mente da Kaoru voltou de novo para o Kenshin. Com toda aquela situação da Misao até se tinha esquecido de que o deixou no hospital com uma desculpa esfarrapada que tinha a certeza que não o tinha deixado convencido.  
"E tu ainda por cima estavas a trabalhar…" – Com toda a aflição do momento, a Misao nem tinha pensado nisso.

"Não tem mal… Pode-se dizer que me salvas-te de uma situação complicada." – ela respondeu com um sorriso misturado com preocupação.  
"A sério?"  
"Bem… Eu vou telefonar ao Tsunam a avisar que estás bem." – o Sano respondeu  
As duas acenaram e ele saiu do quarto deixando-as sozinhas.

"Então o que se passou no hospital?" – a Misao perguntou. Precisava de ouvir alguem a falar com ela para não pensar no que quase lhe tinha acontecido.

"O 'amigo' que o Sano trouxe para o hospital… tu nem imaginas quem foi."  
Os olhos da amiga arregalaram-se com a curiosidade: "Quem?"  
"O Kenshin."  
A jovem abriu a boca de espanto: "Não! Só podes estar a delirar!"  
A Kaoru engoliu em seco: "Não estou. Acredita que não estou… Quando o encontrei fiquei tão feliz…" – ela recordou o momento  
"E ele?" – a amiga perguntou expectante  
"Ao início ele abraçou-me de volta… Até aí parecia estar tudo a correr bem. Mas depois…"  
"Depois… depois o quÊ?" – a Misao debruçou-se sobre si própria ansiosa por ouvir a história mirabolante que a Kaoru lhe estava a contar.  
"Ele explicou-me que tinha perdido a memória…"  
A amiga olhou-a de lado: "Mas ele não se lembra de ti? Ele abraçou-te e não se lembra de ti?"  
"Eu abracei-o ele apenas retribui o abraço…" – a Kaoru explicou – "Ele disse que tinha esperança de que um dia alguém aparecesse à sua procura…"  
"E tu?"  
"Eu… eu foi como se tivesse levado com um balde de àgua fria… Mas senti-me pior quando percebi que ele é namorado da Megumi."  
"O quÊ?" – A Misao disse histérica.  
A Kaoru suspirou: "Eu… só tinha vontade de fugir… Apesar de ela insistir que queria tratar a ferida dele, o Kenshin deu a entender que queria que fosse eu, mas não lhe revelou o que tinha acontecido entre nós… Eu acho que ele não a quis magoar…"  
"Sacana!" – A Misao bafejou  
"Não Misao… Ele não se lembra de mim… E seguiu com a vida dele…" – A Kaoru parou por instantes antes de dizer a próxima frase, custava-lhe pensar assim, mas ela tinha que ser realista. – "Assim como eu segui com a minha…"  
"Kaoru… Mas ele é o amor da tua vida, a tua alma gémea!"  
A Kaoru abanou a cabeça. "Eu não sei como vou fazer agora… Eu tenho quase a certeza de que ele não ficou convencido com a desculpa que lhe dei, tenho medo de que ele venha atrás de mim para obter respostas…"  
"Que desculpa é que lhe deste?" - a amiga perguntou  
A Kaoru fechou os olhos e suspirou. Era incrível como aquilo que ela mais desejava aconteceu, mas ela simplesmente não o pode aproveitar…  
"Eu disse que o tinha confundido com outra pessoa."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

O Kenshin chegou a casa juntamente com a Megumi.  
"Aquele Sanosuke não tem mesmo emenda, é incrível que tu ainda tenhas acabado magoado por causa dele!" – a Megumi reclamou enquanto tirava o casaco e o pendurava no bengaleiro.

"Ele não teve culpa. Foram uns tipos que entraram no restaurante que começaram os problemas, não ele." – o Kenshin respondeu verificando o correio.

"Mas aquele rapaz é uma fonte de problemas… Nem sei como é que a Kaoru o atura!" - a Megumi parecia mais irritada do que o normal, e apesar de ter notado isso, quando ela mencionou o nome Kaoru o Kenshin deixou a sua mente fugir de novo para o estranho encontro que tinham tido no hospital.  
"Ah! É verdade! Sempre acabas-te por conhecer a Kaoru!" – A Megumi bateu as mãos em sinal de contentamento. – "Diz lá que o meu irmão não teve bom gosto?"

"Ela é a namorada do teu irmão?" – o Kenshin exclamou apanhado completamente de surpresa.  
A médica sentou-se junto ao balcão da cozinha: "Sim… A Kaoru é a namorada do Enishi… Porquê o espanto?"  
O Kenshin repensou toda a situação na sua mente… Talvez algumas atitudes dela fizessem agora mais sentido. "Nada…" Seria esse o motivo pelo qual ela tinha refreado a sua atitude?  
"Conta-me mais acerca dela." – o Kenshin pediu fazendo parecer que a sua pergunta tinha menos interesse do que na realidade o tinha.

"Bem… eu conheci-a no hospital. Foi minha paciente… A Kaoru esteve em coma durante algum tempo…" – a Megumi tirou uma maçã da fruteira e começou a comer – "Acho que foi algo relacionado com o choque da morte dos pais…"  
"Os pais dela faleceram?" – o Kenshin tinha de obter a maior quantidade de informações que conseguisse e isso não ia ser difícil, visto que elas as duas trabalhavam juntas.  
"Sim à mais de três anos…" – a médica respondeu – "Os amigos iam sempre visitá-la… O Sanosuke e uma outra miúda de olhos verdes… Estavam sempre lá, à espera de que ela acordasse… Acho que eles são quase uma família sabes?" – ela divagou. Apesar de estar constantemente a criticar o Sano ela apreciava esse lado protetor que ele demonstrava em relação à Kaoru. – "Depois de ela acordar do coma, eu só tive noticias suas quando ela quis vir trabalhar para o hospital… E acho que foi nessa altura que o Enishi a conheceu."

"Achas que essa relação com o teu irmão vai durar?" – o Kenshin perguntou num tom que aos ouvidos da Megumi pareceu indelicado.  
"Kenshin, porquê que estás sempre de pé atrás com o Enishi?" – ela perguntou ofendida  
O ruivo abanou a cabeça: "Eu só acho que eles não são parecidos."  
"Desde quando é que as pessoas precisam de ser parecidas para gostarem uma da outra? Nunca ouviste dizer que os opostos se atraem?"  
O Kenshin disfarçou o incómodo com a credulidade dela no irmão: "Mesmo os opostos precisam ter algo em comum…"  
"Kenshin!" – a Megumi reclamou – "Eu não acredito que tu sejas assim…" – ela ia continuar mas foi interrompida pelo telefone. – "Desculpa, é a minha mãe." – e atendeu.

_Os pais dela morreram há mais de três anos… Aparentemente ela estava em coma na altura em que eu apareci… Mas eu tenho a certeza de que ela me conhece! _O Kenshin sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Tinha-o irritado saber que ela e o Enishi eram namorados… Mas… PorquÊ? – _Eu preciso saber mais… Mas Não vale a pena confrontá-la com aquilo que eu acho, porque ela vai esquivar-se…. Amanhã vou voltar ao hospital e tentar falar com ela._

"Os meus pais vem cá neste fim de semana…" – A Megumi aproximou-se dele – "O que achas de organizarmos um jantar?"  
O Kenshin não se sentia confortável com a ideia… Não era que os pais dela não fossem simpáticos, mas, a Megumi agia sempre como se fossem um casal… O que não era verdade… E isso fazia-o sentir-se desconfortável…

"Sim… Um jantar, É isso! Eu até posso dizer ao Enishi para trazer a Kaoru com ele, os meus pais iam adorar conhecê-la!" – Aparentemente ela já estava a fazer os preparativos.  
A atenção do ruivo focou-se na ideia que a médica tinha tido, de repente o jantar até nem parecia tão desconfortável como isso.  
"Não sei, tens que lhe perguntar se ela pode." – ele respondeu fingindo-se desinteressado.  
"Eu digo ao Enishi para tratar disso." – ela rodopiou de volta para a cozinha – "Vai ser tão giro!"

_Até é capaz de ser interessante…_

"Desculpa não termos ido sair hoje, mas, eu não queria deixar a Misao sozinha." – a Kaoru pousou uma chávena de café na frente do Enishi e sentou-se ao seu lado.  
Ele olhou-a - "Mas está tudo bem com ela?" – diferentemente do normal a amiga da sua namorada não tinha ficado muito tempo à beira deles nem tinha feito as habituais perguntas, simplesmente o cumprimentou e depois subiu para o quarto. E ele podia notar uma leve preocupação no rosto da Kaoru.

"Ela foi atacada." – ela respondeu num tom mais baixo – "Não aconteceu nada de mais grave, porque ela se conseguiu defender."  
O Enishi arregalou os olhos de espanto: "A sério?"  
"Sim…" – a Kaoru deu um gole no chá – "Eu e o Sano tentamos revezar-nos para não a deixar sozinha em casa, apesar de ela não admitir, a Misao sente-se amedrontada."  
Ele ficou pensativo. "Claro." – Ele abanou a cabeça claramente mal-disposto. "É por isso que eu não gosto que andes sozinha."  
Ela já sabia que ele ia dramatizar: "Enishi, isto aconteceu porque a Misao foi imprudente… Mas eu saio sempre acompanhada do trabalho, tu vens sempre buscar-me À noite. De dia não há problemas."  
"Mesmo assim não devias de ir a pé." – ele insistiu  
"Enishi! Para com isso eu sempre fui a pé. Não te preocupes nada me vai acontecer." – ela tranquilizou-o. Era estranho como depois de ter encontrado o Kenshin alguns defeitos do Enishi começavam a acentuar-se… Como a teimosia. A Kaoru não conseguia perceber era se ele já os demonstrava antes ou se algo tinha mudado na forma em que ela o via.  
"Se tens carta, porque que não vais de carro para o trabalho?" – ele perguntou  
A Kaoru pousou a chávena. Obviamente que para ele era tudo fácil… ele tinha dinheiro. "Eu não tenho carro."  
Ele recostou-se para trás no sofá: "Isso não é problema."  
Antecipando o que pudesse ir na mente dele a Kaoru reclamou: "Não Enishi. Eu não quero ter carro, depois tinha que me preocupar em pagar seguro, imposto de circulação e ainda por cima o gasóleo. Não, nem pensar."  
"Kaoru, tu não precisas de pagar tudo isso." – ele insistiu.

Ela abanou a cabeça: "Eu estou muito bem assim, e, se eu sentir necessidade de ir de carro em algum dia eu peço ao Sano e ele leva-me."  
O namorado deu-se por derrotado: "Está bem."- depois as palavras da irmã vieram à sua mente – "Kaoru, os meus pais vem cá neste fim de semana, e a Megumi estava a organizar um jantar e eu gostava que tu viesses também."  
A Kaoru pestanejou: "Um jantar?... Com os teus pais?"  
O Enishi acenou.  
Era tudo o que ela não queria. Em primeiro lugar se era em casa dele o Kenshin provavelmente ia estar presente para além de que ao se apresentar num jantar de família, aos olhos dos pais dele a relação entre os dois ia assumir uma forma mais séria.

"Enishi… eu não sei."  
Ele não conseguiu, ou não quis, mascarar o desapontamento: "Eu não entendo o porquê."  
Ela respirou fundo: "Eu não me ia sentir bem… Enishi, nós já falamos sobre isso, os teus pais podem pensar outras coisas."  
Ele ficou a olhá-la sem resposta.  
A Kaoru sentiu-se mal com o silêncio entre ambos. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o quê. Ele era sempre tão atencioso e naquele momento ela sentia que era a pessoa mais cruel do mundo por estar a negar-lhe algo que ele queria.  
"Por favor, não precipites as coisas, nem penses mal de mim." – ela pousou a mão sobre a dele – "Além disso eu não quero deixar a Misao sozinha."  
"Ela pode vir contigo." – ele respondeu não tirando o ar sério do rosto.  
A Kaoru suspirou: "Quem vai lá estar?"  
O Enishi estranhou a pergunta: "Eu a minha irmã, o namorado dela e os meus pais."  
A Kaoru tremeu. Ela tinha mesmo que evitar o jantar a todo o custo, difícil ia ser arranjar uma desculpa para faltar: "Enishi, eu… digo-te algo depois, pode ser?"  
Os olhos dele não escondiam a desconfiança por trás da indecisão dela. Mas mesmo assim ee assentiu: "Como quiseres."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

"Que estranho." – A Megumi pousou o telefone com um olhar triste.  
O Kenshin observou a médica. "O que se passou?" – ele perguntou preocupado. Havia poucas coisas capazes de deitar aquela mulher abaixo. Mas o que quer que fosse que ela tinha ouvido naquele telefonema tinha tido esse efeito nela.  
"A Kaoru não deu a certeza de que vinha ao jantar."  
O Kenshin já esperava essa reação. E isso só confirmava que ela lhe estava a esconder alguma coisa.

As imagens do dia em que se tinham encontrado continuavam gravadas na sua mente. Quando ela entrou e os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas… A forma como ela falou… Foi como se já o esperasse há muito tempo.  
Aquilo que a levou a mentir era um mistério para ele… Quer dizer, várias hipóteses já lhe tinham passado pela cabeça… Primeiro foi o facto de a Megumi ter aparecido.  
O Kenshin perguntava-se se a reação dela teria sido outra caso a médica não tivesse entrado na sala naquele momento… Só o facto de pensar que hoje poderia saber a verdade sobre si próprio se isso não tivesse acontecido fazia-o ficar furioso… Mas outras hipóteses ganhavam forma… Se calhar o passado dele era tão mau que ao se aperceber de que ele não se lembrava de nada ela preferiu manter segredo… Ou…  
_Enishi.  
_Quando soube que a Kaoru era namorada do irmão da Megumi ficou com alguma raiva… Apesar de não saber a origem da relação que ela poderia ter tido com ele, o Kenshin sentia que algo muito forte os ligava. Mas ao mesmo tempo duvidava disso, porque, se eles tivessem tido um relacionamento no passado e ela o continuasse a amar, a Kaoru teria revelado isso… a menos que… se tivesse apaixonado de verdade pelo Enishi e não quisesse que ele reentrasse de novo na sua vida.  
O Kenshin não sabia qual das hipóteses era pior…  
Mas… o que é que ele ia fazer aquele sentimento de pertença que tinha em relação a ela?  
Era estranho não ter nada, por momentos pensar que se tem tudo e depois ficar sem tudo de novo…  
_Quase tudo…  
_Havia respostas das quais ele não ia ela não lhe quisesse falar acerca deles, pelo menos que lhe falasse acerca da sua família… Tinha de haver mais alguém.

"Megumi, eu também não sei se vou no Domingo." – o Kenshin acrescentou deixando a médica ainda pior.  
Agora é que ela estava mesmo triste: "PorquÊ?" – a voz dela estava quase embargada e apesar de ela tentar esconder o rosto, ele sabia dizer que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.  
O Kenshin aproximou-se dela. "Não fiques assim… É só porque o meu patrão me pediu para eu ficar a preparar uns documentos referentes a uns materiais que saem na segunda logo de manhã cedo e eu não sei quanto tempo vou demorar, e não quero que fiquem sem jantar à minha espera." – ele pousou-lhe a mão no ombro – "Se eu me conseguir despachar mais cedo, prometo que venho nem que seja à sobremesa."

Ela deu um sorriso tímido. As lágrimas já tinham desaparecido. Afinal ainda havia esperança.

É impressionante como a vida por vezes é ingrata… Podemos amar alguem com todo o nosso coração, mas nunca conseguiremos que esse alguem nos ame pelo simples facto de o amamos de volta… Podemos achar que é a pessoa certa mas não podemos fazer com que nós sejamos a pessoa certa para esse alguem a quem rotulamos de certo para nós. Podemos devotar toda a nossa vida a alguem, mas isso não quer dizer que esse mesmo alguem vai devotar a sua vida à nossa pessoa. Não se colhe se não se semear, não faz sentido o dia sem a noite, nem a lua sem o sol…Na vida e no amor… Para tudo é preciso reciprocidade…. E nada é reciproco quando apenas uma das partes está interessada.

"Kaoru? Kaoru?" – A Misao veio a correr até a casa de banho.  
A Kaoru espreitou por entre as cortinhas da banheira: "O que foi?"  
A amiga tinha o seu telemóvel na mão: "Estão a ligar-te!"  
A Kaoru olhou para o numero. Era da Megumi. "Megumi?"  
Do outro lado a voz da médica fez-se sentir ansiosa: "Olá Kaoru, como estás?"  
"Bem obrigada." – ela disse sentindo as pingas de àgua que caiam do seu cabelo, escorrem pelas suas costas.  
"O Enishi falou-me que não sabia se tu vinhas ao jantar." – a outra foi directa ao assunto.  
A Kaoru ficou engasgada."Sim… Megumi, eu não sei como hei de te explicar… Mas…"  
"Ouve, eu percebo" – a médica interrompeu – "Eu entendo que não queiras dar a impressão errada aos meus pais… Mas eu prometo que nós não vamos permitir que isso aconteça."  
A Kaoru sentiu-se encurralada. Esse era um dos motivos pelos quais ela não queria ir sim, mas, havia outro ainda mais forte,:  
"Para além disso" – a médica continuou – "Eu não queria que fossemos mais uma vez só eu e o meu irmão com os meus pais… Ainda por cima desta vez que o Kenshin vai ter que ficar a trabalhar… Tu até podias trazer a Misao e o Sano… Ia ser engraçado…"  
A Kaoru fechou os olhos. Ele não ia… Porquê que ela se sentiu desanimada? Não era o que ela queria? Que ele não estivesse lá para ser capaz de atender os pedidos do seu namorado?  
"Sabes, os meus pais acham que eu trabalho demasiado e que o Enishi tem uma vida desregrada… Eu acho que se eles te vissem lá, percebiam que isso não é verdade e ficavam mais descansados em saber que eu também me sei divertir com os meus amigos…"  
A Kaoru deu uma pequena gargalhada. Ela estava a pedir-lhe os seus amigos emprestados?  
"Está bem Megumi… Eu vou." – ela concordou  
"Yes!" –a outra respondeu – "Amanhã combinamos então os pormenores no hospital, ok? Beijo" – o barulho da linha telefónica deu sinal de desligado.  
_Não sei se não será arriscar demais…._  
::::

**A partir daqui as coisas vão começar a ficar mais interessantes... O Kenshin apesar de parecer aceitar bem a desculpa dela não vai desistir de obter respostas...  
Gostaram?  
Deixem-me as vossas opiniões...  
O que acham que vai acontecer quando o Enishi descobrir que o seu "querido cunhado" mexe com os sentimentos da Kaoru?  
Acham que ele vai explodir e desatar e "desafiar o Kenshinpara um duelo" para assim ganhar o coração da "princesa"?  
Ou Vai ser mais subtil e engendrar um plano que dificulte as coisas para o Kenshin e a Kaoru e facilite as coisas para o seu lado?  
O que acham?  
Espero pelas vossas opiniões.  
Beijo  
Jou-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6 – O que a Uns Separa, a Outros Junta**

A Kaoru esticou-se na cama. Era tão bom que pudesse ficar a descansar sem preocupações… Aos Domingos devia ser ilegal acordar antes da onze da manhã. Para além disso desde aquele dia em que o tinha reencontrado não tinha conseguido descansar em condições. Ora sonhava com ele a fazer-lhe perguntas ou com algumas das coisas que tinham acontecido no passado… Era extenuante. Só tinham passado três dias desde que se tinham reencontrado e apesar de ela estar a contar que ele a fosse procurar ao hospital, isso não aconteceu.

De início a Kaoru sentiu-se aliviada mas à medida que os dias passavam ela começou a sentir-se dividida. Mas porquê que ele não a procurou? Será que ele já não queria respostas? Será que ele não tinha sentido a intensidade daquele reencontro? Ou será que estava tão cego com a Megumi que não queria saber mais do resto?

_Mas afinal o que é que tu queres? Que ele venha atrás de ti com perguntas ou que te ignore? _– Ela perguntou-se enquanto olhava para o tecto do quarto.

A Kaoru suspirou. Para ela aquele encontro tinha mudado muita coisa. A sua atitude perante o Enishi tinha mudado, e ele parecia já se ter apercebido disso. Mas ela não conseguia combater a necessidade que tinha de estar mais tempo sozinha. Antes de ele aparecer a Kaoru tinha tempo para pensar, escrever, ler… Mas neste último mês tinha sido como se todos os seus minutos estivessem preenchidos… E ele estava sempre presente.

_Kaoru tu és impressionante… Algumas raparigas reclamam porque os namorados não lhes dão atenção e tu reclamas porque o teu te dá atenção demais! _– ela suspirou ao pensar no jantar que ia ter daí a algumas horas na casa do Enishi. Ao menos hoje ia ter a oportunidade de almoçar sozinha com a Misao… O Enishi ia almoçar com os pais.

Apesar de saber que o Kenshin não ia, ela sentia-se apreensiva. O Enishi tinha prometido que não ia direccionar a atenção para eles os dois e que só queria que os seus pais a conhecessem, mas ela não se sentia à vontade com isso. Ele era muito imprevisível.

O Sano depois de muitos apelos por parte delas tinha acedido em ir ao jantar. Ele não gostava muito de ter de conviver com o Enishi. A implicância entre eles continuava igual, e ele ia só para lhes fazer a vontade_. "E também porque é feio recusar-se comida." – _ela recordou as palavras do amigo e sorriu, nesse aspecto ele realmente não tinha mudado nada desde o primeiro dia em que as conheceu.

Fez-se soar uma leve batida na porta e quase de seguida a Misao entrou. A Kaoru estranhou vê-la com uma bandeja na mão: "Para que é isso?"

A amiga pousou-a na mesinha de cabeceira e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na cama: "É o nosso pequeno-almoço." – A Kaoru semicerrou os olhos – "Cheira-me que isso vem acompanhado de outra coisa."

A amiga sorriu: "Nãaaao…." Ela encolheu os ombros – "Eu só pensei que precisasses de um pouco de tempo de amigas antes do jantar de logo à noite."

A jovem suspirou: "Se preciso."

"Não te preocupes eu e o Sano vamos estar lá." – ela sorriu – "Conheceres os pais dele não vai ser assim tão mau." – ela apoiou o queixo na mão – "O pior que podia acontecer era o ruivo aparecer."

A Kaoru paralisou com a ideia. A Misao apercebeu-se da aflição da amiga e riu-se: "Eu estava a brincar!" – ela tirou um pão do tabuleiro – " Ele não disse que não ia porque tinha de ir trabalhar?"

A Kaoru suspirou: "Sim."

"Então não penses mais nisso." – fez um olhar desconfiado – "Ou tu gostavas mais que ele fosse?"

Ela pegou no copo com leite e ficou pensativa: "Não sei…"

A Misao olhou para ela. Estava a viver um dilema tão grande… "Tu continuas a amar o Kenshin, mas ele não se lembra de vocÊs… E depois de teres feito de tudo para superar o fantasma do ruivo, ele aparece logo agora que namoras com o Enishi… o que te deixa sem saberes o que fazer" – ela diagnosticou o problema.

Os olhos da Kaoru fixaram-se na amiga. Ela tinha razão. Mas havia ainda mais uma coisa: "Não te esqueças que ele namora com a Megumi... A pessoa que me deu emprego e que até agora sempre foi maravilhosa comigo."

"Se eles não namorassem tu deixavas o Enishi?" – a pergunta da Misao fez a Kaoru entalar-se com o leite. "Nunca tinhas pensado nisso?" – a amiga perguntou incrédula enquanto lhe batia nas costas.

Assim que conseguiu recuperar o folego a Kaoru recompôs-se e respondeu: "Eu não tenho coragem para acabar com o Enishi."

"Mas tu sempre lhe disseste que ia ser uma relação difícil."

A Kaoru acenou: "Sim eu sei."

Ambas ficaram a entreolhar-se durante alguns minutos, até que a Misao tocou num assunto inesperado: "Fala-me do Aoshi."

A jovem arregalou os olhos surpreendida: "Do Aoshi? Porquê?"

A outra sorriu envergonhada: "Eu gostei da forma como o descreveste… e depois de saber que o Kenshin era real pensei que o Aoshi tambem pudesse ser e fiquei curiosa de saber o que aconteceu entre vocês e que tipo de pessoa ele era… "

A Kaoru sentiu um tom de tristeza na voz da Misao. Talvez ainda estivesse relacionado com a desilusão do outro dia. Desde aí ela andava mais calma, menos expansiva, e apesar de às vezes reclamar dessa maneira da Misao, ela já tinha saudades de a ver enérgica com antes. Talvez essa tenha sido a razão que levou a Kaoru a contar-lhe aquilo que ela queria ouvir:

"O Aoshi salvou-me na noite em que me vim embora da casa do Kenshin." – ela recordou a noite em que foi atacada – "Só me lembro de estar a ser perseguida por um individuo… depois ele apareceu e salvou-me. Quando acordei estava num quarto no castelo onde ele viva."

"Ele tinha um castelo?" – a Misao deu um grito.

A Kaoru tentou acalmar a amiga: "Mais ou menos…"

"Como é que ele era?" – ela perguntou sentando-se mais perto da Kaoru

A jovem suspirou. Falar daqueles tempos trazia-lhe boas e más recordações. O Aoshi era uma constante boa recordação, um amigo com quem ela tinha sempre contado. "Ele era um bom amigo. Sabes, foi ele que me ajudou a desmascarar as pessoas por trás do esquema para me separar do Kenshin… Ele protegeu-me sempre." – a Kaoru deu uma pequena gargalhada – "O Kenshin costumava ter um pouco de ciúmes dele…"

"PorquÊ?" – a Misao perguntou curiosa.

"Bem…" – a Kaoru pigarreou – "Pode dizer-se que o Aoshi é um homem muito… interessante… É alto, de cabelo negro, tem aquele ar sério que impõe respeito a qualquer um e os olhos… são de um azul gélido… mas são completamente deslumbrantes."

A Misao bebia cada palavra da Kaoru quase como se estivesse a acrescentar os pormenores que a amiga lhe fornecia À imagem mental que tinha criado dele."Uau…" – ela exclamou.

"Foi ele que conseguiu gravar as minhas iniciais no colar que eu ofereci ao Kenshin." – ela recordou.

A Misao desceu à terra face à informação que a amiga tinha revelado: "Aquele colar que tem o nome dele também?" - perguntou.

A Kaoru abanou a cabeça: "Ele estava a usá-lo no dia em que o encontraram."

"As respostas estão todas na frente dele… Só não há nenhuma forma fácil de juntar as peças do puzzle e perceber qual é a imagem."

Os olhos azuis da Kaoru cravaram-se na Misao: "Tens razão."

"Não achas que era mais justo se ele soubesse a verdade?"

A Misao sentia que aquilo era o que a amiga queria fazer, mas havia tantas coisas a impedi-la.

"Para nós era justo. Mas e para o Enishi? E para a Megumi?"- ela perguntou – "E se mesmo depois de eu lhe contar tudo, o Kenshin continuasse com ela? Afinal de contas eu sou o seu passado enquanto ela é o presente. E se ele gostar mais do presente do que do passado? Ia ficar um ambiente tão estranho entre todos…."

"Mas vais carregar esse peso todo sozinha Kaoru?" – a Misao abanou a cabeça: "Não podes… um dia tu vais fartar-te disso. E… se o Enishi quiser algo ainda mais sério contigo? O que vais fazer? Vais ficar com ele mesmo sabendo que amas o cunhado dele?"

A Kaoru levou as mãos à cabeça: "Não sei…" – suspirou – "Eu tenho esperança de que ele se farte de mim e acabe comigo…"

A MIsao ficou espantada a olhá-la: "Ah?"

Ela fechou os olhos. Tudo o que estava a dizer não fazia sentido, mas era o que ela sentia… Uma total confusão de sentimentos contraditórios… Ela não queria que ele a procurasse, mas sentia-se triste por ele não o ter feito, queria fazer o Enishi feliz, mas procurava todas as desculpas para não estarem juntos… Se continuasse assim ia ter que lhe pedir um tempo… Mas se o fizesse ele ia desatinar…

Sentiu a mão da amiga pousar na sua. Abriu os olhos e respondeu: "Estou tão confusa Misao…"

A outra deu um sorriso caloroso: "Não te preocupes…" – fê-la deitar a cabeça no seu colo enquanto lhe mexia no cabelo como se faz às crianças para adormecer. "Tudo se vai resolver."

A Kaoru tentou encontrar a proteção e confiança que precisava nas palavras da amiga… Talvez tudo se resolvesse sem ela ter de tomar nenhuma ação… Talvez Alguém lá em cima estivesse a olhar por ela e estivesse pronto a intervir perante tamanha aflição.

Talvez…

::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin tinha lutado imenso contra a vontade de voltar ao hospital nos dias posteriores ao encontro. Já tinha obtido todas as informações possíveis e imaginárias acerca dela… Mas ela é que parecia saber tanto acerca dele…

Trabalhar tinha-o ajudado a evitar a tentação de lá voltar… _Tenho tempo… Ela pode pensar que eu a ando a perseguir e ficar com má ideia de mim…_

Tudo batia certo. Ela sabia o nome dele mesmo antes de ele o dizer, abraçou-o emocionada quando o encontrou, o perfume… o perfume era o mesmo… E a sua atitude quando ele explicou a amnésia. De início ela parecia ir contar algo, a sua história, a sua vida, apenas quando a Megumi entrou é que tudo mudou. Ele sentiu que isso a impediu de dizer o que queria. A expressão de alegria desapareceu e foi reposta por uma máscara de indiferença. Ela tentou fazer com que tudo parecesse um mal entendido mas era tarde demais, ela tinha revelado muita informação na primeira interação para ser apenas uma coincidência. Mas o Kenshin tinha um plano.

Apesar de não a querer forçar a nada ele tinha esperanças de a conseguir fazer falar… Descair-se.

Ele não podia deixar a Kaoru escapar. Com ela o Kenshin sentiu que era possível aquilo que há muito desejava… Saber quem realmente era… Ele não podia ser uma pessoa assim tão má… se assim fosse ela não verteria lágrimas de felicidade ao reencontrá-lo!

Pegou no carimbo e pousou no tinteiro. _Kaoru Kamyia… Talvez com o Enishi e a Megumi de volta ela não se sinta à vontade… Mas haverá de chegar a altura em que a vou encontrar sozinha… _Ele olhou para o computador… _E se pesquisasse acerca dela?_ A ideia apareceu de repente – _Posso pesquisar nas redes sociais… _Ele pousou a mão no rato do computador ainda hesitante. _Mas eu já sei tudo dela… Ou… Quase tudo… _o Kenshin resistiu ao impulso. Não era assim que ele queria fazer as Coisas.

Olhou para a parede do escritório, o relógio dava seis e meia da tarde, e ele já tinha acabado todo o trabalho. Aliás, ele só tinha vindo trabalhar para que a Kaoru fosse ao jantar e assim a Megumi não precisava de ficar desiludida. Ele sabia que parte dela tinha ficado desiludida à mesma por ele não ir, mas hoje era mais importante para ela que os seus pais a conhecessem… Era quase uma afirmação perante eles de que tinha conseguido meter juízo na cabeça do irmão.

Para o Kenshin o pior ia ser mesmo o esperar até ao jantar acabar. Ele ainda não sabia se ia conseguir fazê-lo… Tinha tanta vontade de assistir à reacção dela quando o visse entrar, que até estava capaz de aturar todos as perguntas e insinuações da Srª. Yukishiro.

Ele recostou-se para trás na cadeira. O que é que ia fazer para preencher o tempo?

Olhou de novo para o computador e suspirou.

Ia ser uma luta árdua entre a si mesmo e a sua vontade.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Sano estacionou em frente à casa do Enishi. Durante todo o caminho a Kaoru veio calada. O que levou o Sano, alheio a tudo o que se tinha passado no hospital, a achar estranho.

Apesar de lhe ter perguntado várias vezes a razão do silêncio ela desculpou-se com uma dor de cabeça.

"Devias ter dito que não vinhas." – ele retirou a chave da ignição – "Aturar a sogra é capaz de te fazer ainda mais dores de cabeça."

A Kaoru fez um ar assustado o que levou a Misao a dar uma gargalhada.

"Eu ainda não percebi o que vim fazer aqui." – o Sano disse entre dentes, a Misao deu-lhe uma palmado no ombro – "Nós vimos para apoiar a Kaoru, além disso a Megumi é que pediu para vires." – ela respondeu. O Sano deu um sorriso traiçoeiro. Afinal ela não o achava assim tão detestável.

Ele tocou à campainha e prontamente a Megumi veio abrir com um sorriso rasgado no rosto. "Olá meninos sejam bem-vindos!"

A médica estava mesmo radiante. Assim que entraram ela fez questão de os conduzir até à sala onde estavam os pais juntamente com o Enishi.

Assim que os viu entrar o Enishi aproximou-se. "Pai, Mãe estes são o Sanosuke e a Misao." Ele apresentou-os e depois colocou o braço à volta da cintura da Kaoru – "E esta é a Kaoru." – ele aproximou-a de si.

A senhora de cabelo castanho-escuro e olhos castanhos aproximou-se e beijou a todos. "Finalmente conheço uma namorada do meu filho."

A Kaoru esboçou um sorriso. A Megumi era exactamente igual à mãe… Tirando o facto de ter cabelo preto igual ao do pai, em tudo o resto eram iguais, fisionomia, voz, a forma do rosto até mesmo a cor do batom vermelho forte que usavam era igual. O pai era um homem alto de olhos castanhos, rosto comprido e postura firme. Parecia um daqueles empresários que andam sempre a viajar de um lado para o outro.

"E isto não quer dizer que ele tenha tido muitas namoradas." – ela pousou a mão no braço da Kaoru – "Não fique preocupada minha querida."

"Não, eu não fico." – a jovem sorriu.

"Ela não tem com o que se preocupar." – ele passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto – "Eu não lhe dou motivos." – aparentemente ele estava bem, não parecia estar ressentido com ela devido ao afastamento destes últimos dias.

"Mas e então como é que se conheceram?" – a senhora perguntou pegando a Kaoru pelo braço e levando-a para a mesa, mas nesse momento entrou a Megumi com uma bandeja na mão e advertiu a mãe: "Não vais encher a pobre rapariga de perguntas, pois não?"

A Srª Yukishiro suspirou: "Pronto, pronto eu não pergunto mais nada." – ela olhou para as cadeiras – "O Kenshin não vem?" – a simpes menção do nome dele fez a Kaoru ficar com pele de galinha.

A Megumi abanou a cabeça: "Ele teve de ficar a trabalhar."

"É pena… Eu gosto tanto de falar com ele…" – ela olhou para o Sano – "Mas vejo que me vou manter muito bem acompanhada! Posso sentar-me ao seu lado?"

O Sano não se deixou intimidar e puxou de uma cadeira: "Com todo o gosto. Aliás estamos em sua casa."

A senhora sorriu e sentou-se.

O Enishi e a Megumi trocaram olhares. A mãe realmente não tinha mudado.

O Enishi fez sinal para a Kaoru se sentar ao seu lado seguida da Misao. O Pai do Enishi não se parecia incomodar com a atitude da mãe e sentou-se ao lado do filho. A Megumi pousou a travessa na mesa e começaram todos a servir-se.

"Kaoru tens feito horários diferentes nesta semana? Não te tenho visto." – a Megumi perguntou enquanto tirava a comida para o prato do irmão.

A Kaoru acenou: "Sim… Esta semana deu-me mais jeito assim… Como estou de férias da escola, aproveito para estudar com a Misao e só depois é que vou trabalhar…"

O Enishi torceu o nariz: "Ainda bem que é só temporário, não gosto que saias muito tarde, porque é perigoso."

"Sim, mas como também me vais sempre buscar não há problema." – ela respondeu

"O meu filho é um verdadeiro cavaleiro." – A Sayuri (mãe do Enishi) acrescentou.

A Kaoru sorriu: "É verdade… Eu já lhe disse que ele não precisa de me ir buscar todos os dias…. Mas mesmo assim ele vai sempre."

O Enishi pousou os talheres: "Achas mesmo que eu te ia deixar andar por aí à noite sozinha?"

"Uou… O meu irmão está muito protector, a mim nunca me foste tu buscar!" – a Megumi reclamou

O Enishi abanou a cabeça: "Tu tens carro." – ele levou uma colher de arroz à boca – "Além disso, quando não tens, o teu "queridinho" vai buscar-te."

"Se bem te conheço Mesmo que a Kaoru tivesse carro, tu ias buscá-la à mesma." – ela olhou para o irmão – "Certo?"

Ele acenou. "Claro."

A Misao riu-se: "A Kaoru demorou algum tempo a aceitar a tua boleia."

As cabeças voltaram-se na direcção da Kaoru: "Porquê?"

De repente ela sentiu-se a corar com a atenção de todos… "Bem… eu não o conhecia, não sabia que tipo de pessoa ele era."

Ele pousou o braço por cima dos ombros dela: "Eu tive que descobrir os horários dela para estar na escola quando ela saía… E mesmo assim… ela só aceitou que eu a levasse ao trabalho passado algum tempo."

A Kaoru levantou a mão: "E porque estava atrasada."

Ele riu-se: "É verdade."

O Pai do Enishi olhou para os dois: "Bem… ele sempre foi habituado a ter tudo o que queria. E, por isso, não desiste facilmente. Lá nisso saiu a mim. Megumi, filha, tens vinho?"

A médica acenou e levantou-se para ir buscar, enquanto isso ele começou a falar com o filho acerca do carro e foi neste momento que a Sayuri perguntou à Misao como é que os três se tinham conhecido. "Espera aí que eu quero ouvir isso!" – a Megumi veio a passo apressado da cozinha com a garrafa e o saca rolhas na mão – "Pai tens que abrir tu isso, eu nunca me ajeito com essa geringonça." – deu a garrafa ao pai e sentou-se a espera de ouvir a história.

A Misao endireitou-se na cadeira: "É uma história simples, eu e a Kaoru éramos vizinhas e tornamo-nos amigas logo da primeira vez que nos vimos… O Sano juntou-se uns meses mais tarde…"

"Essa é a parte engraçada." – a Kaoru acrescentou

"Aposto que ele fez asneira e vocês foram ajudá-lo." - A Megumi piscou o olho ás raparigas

"Por acaso até não!" – ele respondeu em sua defesa – "Mas eu vou deixar que sejam as meninas a contar só para que tu não digas que eu estou a exagerar."

A Megumi pôs a língua de fora e as mulheres todas na mesa se riram: "Nós tínhamos saído da escola e íamos a comer um gelado pelo caminho, quando um grupo de rapazes apareceram e nos queriam tirar o gelado." – a Misao interrompeu a Kaoru –"E de repente o Sanosuke apareceu e salvou-nos!" – deu um abraço ao Sano – "A partir daí somos como família."

O Sano apontou para si mesmo em sinal de que merecia algum reconhecimento.

"Está bem, dou-te algum crédito por isso." –a médica respondeu – "Mas aposto que a partir daí passas-te a vida toda a cravar essas pobres raparigas." – ela olhou para a Kaoru e para a Misao.

"Começando pelo gelado…" – A Kaoru respondeu.

A Megumi bateu com o punho na mesa: "Eu sabia! Afinal não te conheço assim tão mal Senhor Sagara!"

Ele abriu os braços: "Boa até já decoras-te o meu último nome!"

A Megumi enrubesceu um pouco mas não o deixou sem resposta: "De tantas vezes que vais lá ao hospital para tratares das lesões que estás constantemente a fazer!"

Após isto começaram os dois a debater as vezes que ele lá tinha ido e a estupidez dos motivos que levavam ás lesões.

A mãe dela observou a forma como os dois interagiam e sorriu. O comportamento da filha perto do Kenshin era diferente. Tornava-se mais calma. Com este rapaz, ela ficava mais impulsiva, mais parecida com a jovem que tinha saído de casa dos pais para estudar. _Eu pensei que ela estava com o Kenshin… Mas a forma como ela reage perto do Sanosuke… É como se fossem íntimos… Em qualquer um dos casos… Vai bem servida._

O jantar decorreu alegre, muito melhor do que aquilo que a Kaoru tinha idealizado. A mãe deles era muito simpática e fez com que ela ficasse muito à vontade. Contou várias histórias de quando era mais nova, de quando o Enishi e a Megumi eram pequenos… Enfim… Parecia mesmo uma noite familiar…

Quando a Kaoru foi à cozinha levar os pratos à Megumi para lavar deu com ela sorridente.

A jovem pousou os pratos na banca: "Porque sorris?"

A outra completamente apanhada de surpresa piscou várias vezes os olhos antes de responder: "Foi uma noite muito agradável, como há já muito tempo não tínhamos." – esticou-lhe a mão – "Obrigada Kaoru."

A Kaoru aceitou a mão da médica: "Não tens de quê."

"A minha mãe não fez perguntas incómodas, pois não?" – ela começou a por os pratos na máquina.

"Não, a tua mãe foi muito simpática." – a resposta foi sincera.

A Megumi parou mais uma vez a olhar para o Sano a falar com a sua mãe e com a Misao: "Ele monopolizou a atenção de todas as mulheres da casa."

A Kaoru riu-se: "O Sano é mesmo assim."

A Megumi abanou a cabeça: "Receio que sim… Mas, Kaoru, vocês tem que lhe pôr algum juízo naquela cabeça, o último ferimento que ele fez na mão foi grave e ele ainda não está completamente recuperado."

A Kaoru estranhou a preocupação. Seria apenas relacionado com a parte médica, ou com algum tipo de sentimento que ela tinha desenvolvido pelo seu amigo?

A Kaoru afastou essa hipótese da cabeça. _Não… Ela está com o Kenshin… _e simplesmente acenou para não deixar a amiga sem resposta.

Não tinha pensado nele a noite toda, e agora que ele tinha surgido nos seus pensamentos ela começou a sentir-se ansiosa.

Pelos vistos essa ansiedade não era infundada, porque passados alguns minutos ela ouviu a Megumi exclamar: "Ele sempre veio!" e foi aí que os seus maiores medos se confirmaram. O Kenshin tinha acabado de chegar. De imediato ele cumprimentou os pais da Megumi e de seguida o Sanosuke. Os dois conversaram um pouco até que o Sano lhe apresentou a Misao. A jovem tentou agir naturalmente e esconder a preocupação com a Kaoru por isso começou a meter conversa com ele.

A Kaoru baixou a cabeça. Como é que ela tinha pensado que não se iam encontrar se ela estava na casa dele? Tinha sido ingénua.

O Kenshin aproximou-se do balcão da cozinha e cumprimentou as duas jovens com um beijo no rosto. A Kaoru arrepiou-se com a proximidade entre ambos. O que é que ele ia dizer?

"Já conheces a Kaoru, ela tratou-te no hospital." – a Megumi acrescentou –"Mas esta é a apresentação formal"

Ele esboçou um sorriso que deixou a Kaoru sem reação.

"Obrigada por teres tratado da minha mão." – os olhos dele pousaram no seu rosto nervoso. Ele parecia calmo, se não o estava disfarçava bem.

Ela olhou para a mão dele. "Está… a recuperar bem?" – ela evitou olhá-lo nos olhos

"Sim. Fizes-te um bom trabalho." – a Megumi respondeu

A Kaoru estava tão nervosa… _Se continuares assim ela vai reparar… Vá lá Kaoru, age naturalmente…_

"Se eu não fizesse um bom trabalho na mão do teu namorado ainda era despedida."

A Megumi deu um sorriso tímido, olhou para o Kenshin e depois para a Kaoru: "Nós não somos namorados." – ela disse num tom de confidência.

O Kenshin já estava habituado aquele tipo de mal-entendidos… Já não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. A médica pegou no tabuleiro da sobremesa e começou a caminhar para a mesa. O ruivo foi ao armário e tirou os pratos: "Parece que ainda cheguei a tempo da melhor parte."

A Kaoru sentiu os pés como chumbo a fixarem-se no chão era como se não conseguisse mover-se. _Eles não são namorados?!_: "Que parte?"

Ele olhou-a com um ar inocente: "A da sobremesa, é claro!"

A jovem abriu a boca de espanto: "Ah… pois…"

"E então o que é que achas-te da "família"?" – era impressão dela ou ele estava a tentar ser casual?

"São todos simpáticos." – ela respondeu

O Kenshin ficou a olhá-la por alguns segundos. Ele estava decidido a não tocar no assunto, mas a Kaoru parecia estar numa luta interna, indecisa se havia de falar ou não.

"Queres ajudar-me a levar os pratos?" – ele perguntou disposto a não fazê-la sentir-se ainda mais desconfortável. Mas ela pareceu não estar a ouvir. "Kaoru?"

"Desculpa a minha reação naquele dia no hospital." – ela usou um tom firme e decidido. O ruivo suspirou: "Tu confundiste-me com outra pessoa…"

Ela afastou o olhar: "Sim… e a minha reação foi patética desculpa… Mas vocês são tão parecidos…" – ela sentia-se transbordada por uma enorme tristeza enquanto falava e o Kenshin notou isso, porque de imediato o olhar dela ficou distante. "Desculpa eu senti-me uma idiota depois disso..."

Uma parte dela estava a ser sincera, apesar de ele continuar a não acreditar que tinha sido apenas uma mera coincidência. Ele retirou as colheres de uma gaveta: "Eu não vou mentir… Quando te vi e pensei que me conhecesses senti-me esperançoso…"

A Kaoru baixou o olhar: "Desculpa… Deve ser difícil para ti viver sem te lembrares de uma parte da tua vida."

Ele acenou: "Sim. Muito…" – o Kenshin olhou mais uma vez para ela. Raios! Ela era mesmo bonita… Aquele olhar intenso faziam-no sentir-se estranho. Apesar de ter lutado contra si mesmo para não aparecer no jantar ele tinha perdido. Não aguentou e teve de aparecer… A imagem dela surgiu na sua mente e ele praticamente voou até casa."Mas não vamos falar disso." – ele sorriu – "Vamos estão à nossa espera para comer a sobremesa."

A Kaoru suspirou e caminhou até à sala. A Misao olhava-a curiosa. Do que teriam eles falado?

O Enishi olhou para a namorada. "Estás bem?"

Ela acenou: "Sim."

Apesar de achar que ela estava estranha ele pensou que isso se devesse a outra coisa: "Desculpa não estar a dar-te a atenção que mereces mas…" – ele ia continuar se ela não o interrompesse – "Não Enishi, esta é a tua família, e eu não estou nada preocupada com a atenção que recebo, eu já recebo muita atenção da tua parte em outros dias." – ela tentou tranquiliza-lo. Uma parte dela sentiu-se mal por lhe estar a mentir.

"Então Kenshin quando é que vamos beber uns copos?" – o Sano perguntou, de uma forma ou de outra ele tinha gostado da personalidade do ruivo.

O Kenshin suspirou: "Para a semana estou de férias, podemos marcar."

O Enishi achou estranho eles já se conhecerem, mas não comentou. A vida dele não lhe interessava.

"Acho que devias fazer um seguro de saúde antes de saíres por aí com ele Kenshin." – a Megumi resmungou. O Kenshin riu-se: "O que aconteceu foi só um acidente."- ele desvalorizou.

"Pronto, eu já sabia… Agora vou ficar marcado para sempre." – ele abanou a cabeça –"Mas eu compus a asneira, levei-o logo a correr ao hospital e a Jou-chan tratou dele."

A atenção do Enishi desviou-se de novo para a conversa deles, e ele olhou para a Kaoru à procura de uma resposta. A jovem sentiu-se numa encruzilhada perante o olhar do namorado. "Não me disses-te nada." – ele exclamou entredentes. "Com isto tudo da Misao eu até me esqueci." – ela deu a primeira resposta que lhe veio à cabeça.

O Kenshin olhou para os dois. Por alguma razão o Enishi tinha reagido mal quando soube que ela já o conhecia e não lhe contou. Seriam ciúmes? Nunca antes o Kenshin tinha imaginado o Enishi com ciúmes… Ele devia estar mesmo apaixonado por ela, para reagir assim.

A própria Kaoru apercebeu-se de que o Sano e o Kenshin tinham notado a reação do Enishi e sentiu-se mal. Ela não escondeu nada de mal, porquê que ele parecia ter ficado desconfortável ao saber que já o conhecia? Por um lado a desculpa que ela lhe deu tinha um pouco verdade. A Misao tinha sido uma preocupação constante ultimamente. É óbvio que ela podia ter-lhe contado acerca do encontro com o Kenshin, mas ela não queria ter que lhe dar a mesma desculpa que tinha dado ao ruivo… Ele já não gostava do cunhado, se ela lhe contasse que o confundiu com um ex-namorado…. Digamos que o Enishi não ia reagir muito bem.

O jantar continuou por cerca de mais uma hora. A Kaoru evitou olhar para o Kenshin, apenas o fazia quando ele estava a falar. Mas a vontade de estar a sós com ele era enorme… As recordações e pensamentos voavam na sua mente, quando deu por si, estava a pensar se seria possível que ele se apaixonasse de novo por ela? Olhou para o Enishi que falava entusiasticamente acerca de uns tios dele que adorava e sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

"É verdade, o tio Kamata costumava levar o Enishi para a mansão dele e ficavam dias e dias por lá." – a Megumi recordou.

A Sayuri ficou com um olhar distante: "Lembras-te mãe?" – o Enishi perguntou – "Lembras-te daquela vez em que andavas à minha procura e eu tinha ido com o tio Kamata para a outra aldeia?"

Ela suspirou e sorriu: "Sim filho lembro-me… Eu fiquei tão chateada convosco por causa disso… fiquei tão preocupada… afinal aquele ambiente não era nada recomendável para uma criança."

O Enishi desvalorizou: "Oh! Não digas isso! O tio Kamata ensinou-me tanta coisa…"

A Megumi recordou o olhar e postura do irmão do seu pai… Ás vezes quando olhava para o Enishi achava-os tão parecidos… Ela recordou as vezes em que o tio lhes vinha fazer companhia quando o pai estava ausente por causa dos negócios. Ele dizia que a família era como uma matilha de lobos, quando um líder saía outro ficava no seu lugar… a família nunca devia ser deixada sem um líder… O Enishi ficava radiante com as filosofias e sabedoria do tio. A Megumi apesar de achar esse tipo de pensamento retrógrada, não deixava de nutrir sentimentos pelo tio… afinal de contas ele era família.

Mas o Enishi sempre foi o sobrinho favorito… Ele chegou até mesmo a dizer que no dia em que morresse tudo o que tinha, os seus bens, os seus livros, os seus segredos e acima de tudo a sua empresa ia ser deixada nas mãos do Enishi… Ela nunca percebeu se ele tinha mesmo intenções de cumprir a promessa ou se só fazia isso para alegrar o sobrinho…

A noite passou e era já tarde quando a Kaoru, Misao e Sano se levantaram para sair. Porém antes de eles saírem a Megumi chamou a Kaoru à parte.

"Obrigada mais uma vez Kaoru."

A jovem abanou a cabeça já um pouco cansada: "Não tens de quê, foi divertido."

"É tão dificil juntar aqueles dois na mesma mesa…" – ela murmurou referindo-se ao Kenshin e ao seu irmão.

A Kaoru acenou: "O Enishi tem de parar com essa implicância com o Kenshin… Não faz sentido nenhum."

"Pois não… E cada vez mais eu tenho medo." – ela suspirou olhando para o Kenshin que ouvia alegremente a conversa da Misao.

"De quê?" – A Kaoru perguntou de imediato.

A Megumi olhou para a jovem e respirou fundo, como que se aquilo que fosse dizer a fizesse sentir um enorme peso: "Do Kenshin se ir embora."

"Porquê?" – Naquela noite já tinha ido uma notícia bombástica… a de que eles não eram namorados, mas agora saber que havia alguma coisa que o perturbava a ponto de o fazer ir viver sozinho ia ser uma outra bomba. "Por eles não se darem bem?"

"E não só…" – ela respondeu – "O Kenshin é um homem maravilhoso, mas é como se nem sempre estivesse cá…. Eu sempre atribuí isso ao facto de ele ter perdido a memória e estar sempre preocupado em encontrar alguém do seu passado… Mas nestes últimos dias ele tem andado mais distante do que antes… E o facto de as pessoas nos confundirem com um casal incomoda-o… Eu sinto isso…" – mais uma vez ela respirou fundo, a médica estava mesmo a falar a sério, e a Kaoru sentiu-se miserável por a ser a pessoa com quem ela estava a desabafar… "Mas… eu gosto mesmo dele…"

A Kaoru engoliu em seco. As coisas que ela lhe contava eram motivo de alegria e de tristeza ao mesmo tempo… Mas também de grande culpa… Afinal, ele não tinha seguido com a vida dele… Ele esperou por três anos que alguém aparecesse…

"Megumi…" – a Kaoru pousou a mão na mão dela. – "Tem calma."

A outra sorriu: "Eu tenho… Tens muita sorte em ter alguém que gosta de ti da forma que o meu irmão gosta…" – ela forçou um sorriso – "Agora vai lá. Dá para ver nos teus olhos que estás cansada."

A Kaoru tentou sorrir mas faltaram-lhe as forças… Eram muitas coisas para uma noite só. "Obrigada." E caminharam as duas para a aporta de entrada.

:::::::::::::::

O Kenshin entrou no quarto e atirou-se para a cama. Que noite… Ele tinha mesmo de fazer alguma coisa… Ele tinha de arranjar forma de falarem de estar mais tempo com ela…

Ele recordou o ar surpreso dela ao descobrir que ele e a Megumi não eram namorados… Teria isso mudado alguma coisa referente Àquilo que ela pretendia fazer?

O que ele sentia quando a Kaoru estava por perto era inexplicável… Tinha sido tão difícil tirar os olhos dela enquanto estavam todos juntos na mesa… Ele não conseguia adormecer… Se eles não tinham tido uma relação no passado então ele estava a apaixonar-se por ela… Não era correto… Não era correcto de nenhuma forma…

O ruivo voltou-se na cama. Porquê tanto movimento dentro de casa? Era tão tarde e a Megumi ainda estava a pé… Depois de a Kaoru e o seu grupo se despedirem os pais da Megumi saíram logo de seguida. Como resposta às suas perguntas mentais a Megumi entrou no seu quarto de rompante.

Ele levantou-se de imediato e observou-a. Ela não estava bem. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa grave, porque ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto dela: "O que se passou Meg?" – ele sussurrou.

A jovem agarrou-se a ele a soluçar. "Os meus pais ligaram-me agora."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa durante a viagem?" – o Kenshin perguntou preocupado. Ela abanou negativamente a cabeça: "Quando eles chegaram deram-lhes a notícia de que o meu tio Kamata… que o meu tio Kamata morreu…"

O Kenshin abraçou-a com força, apesar de nunca ter conhecido a personagem que tantas vezes eles falavam, ele não podia deixar de a apoiar naquele momento.: "Como é que ele morreu?"

"Acidente de carro." – ela respondeu – "Eu não sei como contar ao Enishi."

O Kenshin pousou a mão na cabeça dela… Ele não sabia se alguma vez tinha lidado com o facto de perder alguém que amava… Mas devia ser horrível.

"Vais ter que lhe contar." – ele avisou-a – "Vai custar-lhe porque pelo que me contas eles davam-se muito bem."

"Eu sei." – ela respondeu desencostando-se dele – "A minha mãe pediu para irmos já ter a casa deles… Depois partimos para Lisboa onde o meu tio vivia."

O Kenshin acenou: "Precisas de ajuda?"

Ela acenou: "De toda possível. Não sei quanto tempo vamos ficar por lá, mas receio que sejam algum…preciso que avises no hospital do que se passou… eles precisam de cancelar as minhas consultas e as minhas cirurgias pelo menos por esta semana."

O Kenshin guardou a informação. "Assim que clarear o dia eu vou lá avisar."

"Obrigada." – ela afastou-se com um olhar sério.

"Onde vais?" – o Kenshin perguntou

"Vou acordar o Enishi e avisá-lo do que aconteceu." – a médica fechou a porta do quarto deixando um Kenshin muito pensativo para trás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A Kaoru acordou sobressaltada com o barulho do telemóvel. Olhou para o visor. _Enishi… o que é que ele quererá ás três da manhã? _

"Enishi?" - ela perguntou ainda ensonada.

Pela voz dele ela percebeu que algo tinha acontecido. "Kaoru, eu estou aqui à tua porta, podes descer por favor?"

A Kaoru sentiu uma impressão no peito. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa?"Mas passou-se alguma coisa?" – ela perguntou já a vestir o robe.

Ele estava rouco: "Sim… podes descer?"

"Estou só a vestir um robe e já vou." – ela desligou e desceu rapidamente. O tom que ele usou deixou-a preocupada.

Assim que chegou à sala e abriu a porta sentiu o frio do exterior aconchegou o robe mais no peito. Abriu a porta e ele já estava à entrada.

"Enishi, o que se passou?" – ela caminhou até mais perto dele, o Enishi estava pálido, ela pode ver o carro dele mais à frente e a Megumi lá dentro.

Ele pousou as mãos nos braços dela: "O meu tio Kamata morreu… Nós vamos ter que ir a Lisboa." – ele respondeu.

Ela suspirou, ainda à pouco ele tinha estado a falar do tio e agora ele morreu…"Oh Enishi… eu sei o que deves estar a sentir." – ela passou a mão no rosto dele. – "Como é que aconteceu?"

"Um acidente de carro."

A Kaoru baixou a cabeça… "Como os meus pais." – ela murmurou

"Eu não sei quanto tempo vou ter de ficar por lá…" – ele fixou o olhar nela.

"Não te preocupes… Ficas lá o tempo que precisares." – ela assegurou – "Mas, por favor vai dando notícias."

O Enishi deu um sorriso ténue. A preocupação dela era sempre bem-vinda. Ele queria perguntar-lhe o que tinha em mente, apesar de saber que a resposta ia ser negativa… Mesmo assim ele quis tentar: "Gostava que viesses comigo."

Ele sentia que ia precisar dela ao seu lado. Não ia aguentar muito tempo sem a ver… Ainda para mais numa situação daquelas…uma semana parecia uma eternidade.

A Kaoru engoliu em seco: "Enishi… eu não posso… Eu tenho o trabalho, a escola…"

Ele suspirou. Um dia ele ia ter que fazer com que ela terminasse tudo aquilo e ficasse disponível para ele.

A Kaoru colocou os braços à volta da cintura dele. "Gostava tanto de puder ajudar mais… O que estás a sentir é tão difícil de lidar…"

"Felizmente que te tenho a meu lado para me ajudar." – ele levantou-lhe o queixo e olhou-a nos olhos antes de a beijar. O beijo foi tão intenso… era como se ele estivesse a querer aproveitar os últimos momentos com ela.

Assim que se afastaram e a Kaoru recuperou o folêgo apercebeu-se do olhar dele. "O que foi?"

Ele trincou o lábio: "Quando eu voltar… Tu ainda vais estar aqui, não vais?"

Ele estava com medo de alguma coisa? Sim, o Enishi que parecia ser tão confiante nas suas próprias qualidades, estava com medo de que a distância fizesse com que ela deixasse de gostar dele.

"Claro que vou." – ela descansou-o. Ele deu-lhe mais um beijo e afastou-se.

"Assim que chegares ligas-me?" – ela caminhou mais para o beiral.

Ele já perto do carro voltou-se: "Devo chegar em uma hora, não te vou ligar para não te acordar de novo, mas mando-te uma mensagem e depois ligo-te a uma hora que seja decente."

A Kaoru advertiu-o: "Vai com cuidado. A estrada é perigosa."

Ele entrou dentro do carro, acenou e arrancou.

A Kaoru ficou a ver o carro partir… Como as Coisas mudavam de um momento para o outro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**De Manhã**

"Kaoru onde é que vais?" – a Misao viu a amiga descer as escadas com uma mala e um casaco quente na mão.

A Kaoru parou na cozinha tirou umas coisas do frigorífico e meteu dentro da mala: "Vou andar um bocado a pé." – respondeu – "Preciso de pôr umas coisas em ordem na minha cabeça." – ela olhou para a Misao que ainda estava a tomar o pequeno almoço – "Não te importas de que não estudemos hoje?"

A amiga acenou: "Não… Eu também não me apetecia muito estudar."

A Kaoru pegou nas chaves de casa e estava pronta para sair quando a Misao a chamou: "Estás assim por causa do tio do Enishi?"

Os olhos da Kaoru fixaram-se nos da amiga: "Não no tio dele, mas nele… É difícil perder alguém assim." – ela sabia do que estava a falar… Muitas vezes ainda se recordava do dia em que lhe deram a noticia que os seus pais tinham morrido.

"Kaoru." – a Misao aproximou-se – "Tem cuidado."

A Kaoru bateu continência: "Sim." – ela sorriu. Os papeis tinham-se invertido, agora era a Misao que lhe dizia a ela para ter cuidado. – "Eu já levo almoço, por isso vou directa para o hospital."

A Kaoru deu um abraço à Misao e saiu.

A Misao voltou de novo para os seus cerejais ainda pensativa com toda aquela história. Como é que o Kenshin tinha voltado do Japão? Como será que a Kaoru foi lá parar?

Havia uma coisa que a Misao queria fazer… Havia algo acerca da qual ela estava curiosa…

Ao menos se a Kaoru não tivesse levado o diário com ela… Ela podia ler e reler e talvez entender como é que a sua amiga tinha ido parar ao outro lado do mundo… Mas desde aquele dia em que a apanhou a ler, que a Kaoru levava sempre o diário com ela.

Mas havia ainda um sítio no qual a Misao teria de pesquisar.

Ela olhou para cima.

O sótão...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O Kenshin saiu do hospital. Ele já tinha feito o que a Megumi lhe pediu…

A Médica tinha-lhe ligado a avisar que já tinham chegado e que estava tudo dentro da normalidade. Apenas ainda não sabia ao certo quanto tempo iriam demorar… Haviam alguns assuntos de família para resolver…

O ruivo aproximou-se do carro… Tinha uma semana sozinho consigo mesmo. A ideia podia parecer assustadora mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante…

Ele precisava pôr as suas ideias em dia… De se organizar e de começar a procurar uma casa só sua… É claro que ele não ia dizer isso à médica por telefone, nem quando ela chegasse… Tinha de lhe dar tempo para se habituar à ideia.

Ele entrou dentro do carro e conduziu até à beira mar…

Estava tudo calmo… Também ainda era muito cedo e ninguém mais se lembrava de vir para ali aquela hora. Era precisamente por isso que o Kenshin gostava daquele momento. O sol tinha nascido há pouco tempo e ainda estava tudo calmo… O mar tinha poucas ondas, o vento soprava fraco, as aves estavam a dormir umas junto ás outras… Era como se uma parte da natureza ainda estivesse a adormecida.

O Sonho que tinha tido na noite anterior foi estranho… Não havia sangue nem lutas… Havia apenas uma voz de um homem… Uma voz firme, que repetia incessantemente para que se levantasse.

O Kenshin recordou o sonho:

_"Vá lá, não vais ficar aí a dormir a noite toda, Kenshin!" – ele recordou uma das expressões com clareza._

_"Mas eu estou cansado!" – respondeu, mas de novo o indivíduo insistiu: "Anda lá levanta-te não tenho o dia todo!" – apesar de parecer brusco a falar, aquela pessoa não era má… porque apesar de o Kenshin sentir-se cansado, exausto, incapaz de abrir os olhos… ele sentia-se também à vontade._

_"Eu não me acredito que já estas cansado!" – ele regateou de novo - "Como é que me vais suceder assim? Tu tens a perícia mas não tens resistência… E só a vais ganhar se te esforçares para aguentares cada vez mais."_

_"Lembra-te Kenshin o estilo HitenMitsurugi vai exigir muito do teu corpo… Tens de estar preparado. Por isso, Levanta-te!"_

_"Kenshin? Vá Lá! Kenshin?"_

_:::_

"Kenshin?"

O Kenshin abriu os olhos De novo… Ele fechava os olhos e as coisas pareciam aparecer na sua mente… Tão vívidas… Aquilo eram lembranças do seu passado… Mas… a quem é que ele ia suceder? O que era o HitenMitsurugi?

Uma mão pousou-lhe no ombro: "Kenshin?"

Ele voltou-se para trás.

"Kaoru?" – a surpresa de a ver foi tanta que se notou na sua voz. – "És mesmo tu?"

Ela acenou. "Sim." E depois olhou para a sua roupa: "Porquê não pareço eu?"

O Kenshin levantou-se e ficou de frente para ela: "Não, não, claro que pareces tu, que pergunta estúpida que eu fiz!" – ele coçou a cabeça embaraçado – "Desculpa, só que não estava à espera de te encontrar aqui."

"Nem eu."- ela respondeu também com um sorriso – "Que coincidência."

Quando ela o viu ali sentado com os olhos fechados, perguntou-se se havia de lhe falar… Mas quando deu por si já o tinha chamado.

"O Enishi já te deu novidades?" – ele perguntou.

A Kaoru acenou: "Sim… Eles já chegaram lá à algum tempo, mas ainda não sabem quanto tempo vão ficar… Acho que tem de…"

"Resolver uns assuntos de família…" – o Kenshin terminou a frase dela.

"Sim." – a Kaoru respondeu.

O Kenshin reparou que ela estava a usar fato de treino: "Estavas a caminhar sozinha?"

"Sim."

"Não é perigoso a estas horas andares sozinha?" – ele perguntou.

A Kaoru exasperou: "Não te vais pôr com as mesmas insinuações do Enishi, pois não?" - ela meteu as mãos nos bolsos – "Eu sei defender-me, além disso já é dia."

O Kenshin levantou as duas mãos: "Tudo bem… eu rendo-me…" – e sorriu – "Mas o que te faz andar por aqui a estas horas?"

Ela olhou para o mar: "Precisava de pensar… em casa não consigo, então decidi vir para aqui… Mas e tu?"

"Eu precisava de estar sozinho tambem para meditar um pouco…" – o Kenshin respondeu.

"Pois…. E eu vim incomodar… Desculpa." – ela disse meia envergonhada retirando os phones do bolso – "Desculpa… eu vou voltar para a minha caminhada…"

Ele segurou no braço dela: "Não! Espera!" – o Kenshin deixou escorregar a sua mão até à dela: "Tu não incomodas."

A Kaoru ficou presa naquela situação por alguns segundos… A suas mãos ligadas…. Os seus olhos presos nos dele… Ele estava exactamente igual ao homem com quem ela sonhava em criança.

Ele nem se tinha apercebido de que lhe tinha dado a mão, foi um gesto impensado. "Porque é que não caminhamos juntos?" – ele disse soltando-lhe a mão –"Isto é se não te importares."

A Kaoru ficou imóvel… Ainda estava parada no tempo… "Ss..sim." – ela respondeu – "Claro que não me importo."

Ele posicionou-se ao lado dela e começaram a caminhar.

::::

Há coisas que por mais tempo que passe nunca morrem… E à medida que caminhavam juntos á beira-mar com o sol a nascer por trás deles… os dois apercebiam-se de que algo maior os unia… mas nenhum deles se atrevia a falar disso. Nenhum deles queria que o exterior soubesse do que sentiam por dentro, pois isso poderia destruir o momento… Por isso continuaram a andar lado a lado e quem passasse e olhasse para eles diria que eram um casal…

**:::**

**Kami e .Aguia obrigada pelos vossos comentários. **

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. **

**Deixem as vossas opiniões por favor. (Não se acanhem)**

**Beijinhos**


End file.
